


Make Me Feel Safe

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Air Gear Musical, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was under to much stress, his magic helps me to have a new life, a new life with his mate. Shortly later Draco, Neville and a new boy join me and meet their own mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Much Stress

_Can't you see that you're pushing me too far?_

"It's your job –you have to!" Lately, I've been hearing that line often from Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron. Just this morning I think they've repeated it over a dozen times. Of course, my counting skills aren't exactly up to par… I've only gotten 3 hours of sleep in the past week, and only one meal a day during that time. _Just be sure to keep up with Quidditch practices; make sure I'm on top of any school-work and keep attending class; keep training so to fight any Death Eaters that appear._

My magic's been the only thing keeping me awake, but I can't rely on it forever. My core's depleting astonishingly fast with the strain of having to keep my body from giving out on me. They keep saying that I need to be the best at everything, their excuse being that I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. They apparently won't accept anything less than an O from all of my classes. These expectations were forced on me at the beginning of the year, four months ago. It's only November but I can't help feeling tired. Currently I'm standing with my back against the cool stones of one of the many halls of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione standing in front of me. Ron, on Dumbledore's right, is reminding me of the Quidditch practice scheduled so to prepare for the oncoming game. Hermione, on Dumbledore's left, is nagging right along with him, though about how much studying I still need to do for the Transfiguration test that's coming up. And Dumbledore's making sure that I know exactly how much more time I need to dedicate to my training for the fight against Voldemort.

They need to back off – _give me a break_. _Can't they see that I'm trying to keep up with them all?_ Do they even spare a second to consider the effect all this is having on me? The toll, the stress? Can't they see how tired I am? _No,_ because they're too busy pushing all of their responsibilities on me. Quidditch shouldn't be a priority in the middle of a war, but since I'm the only hope Gryffindor has for winning apparently I can't drop it. _Hope. Image. Reputation._ The same reasons are used for why I have to suddenly be a star student. It's because the Wizarding World looks to me – _I am the embodiment of the Light side._

_Why is it that I have to defeat Voldemort on my own, anyways?_ If it weren't for that damned prophecy then Dumbledore probably would've finished him off years ago. But no – it discourages everyone else from trying. It gives them an opportunity to shove the whole mess onto someone else's shoulders. I can feel anger welling up in my chest, and though it's not a foreign emotion this time it manages to overwhelm my feelings of hunger and fatigue.

Just because I'm Harry-bloody-Potter, the Boy-Who-Won't-Just-Bloody-well-Die, I have to deal with everything! _I wish I wasn't him, I wish I wasn't here!_ That they would just back off and let me breathe. I can feel my magic swirling, steadily picking up speed as it thrashes inside of me. I can't keep up with them and all that they want anymore. I want out of here and far away from them. _I want to feel safe. I've never had that feeling, because of who I am._

"We've got practice, Harry!" Please, Ron, go away. Practice can wait until I've had a decent meal.

"I think you should go over those offensive spells that I gave you, my boy. A couple more hours should be sufficient to master them all, and then you can go play." Voldemort can wait a bit too, my core's strained enough.

"Don't forget that test coming up! Oh, and our Potions' essays! Harry, you need at least 4 sources for that!" Please, let me rest. I'm so tired.

My magic pulls at me, trying to take me away. I just can't do everything that they want anymore. My eyelids grow heavy as lethargy creeps to further fill me. I _just want to feel safe, be allowed to sleep, and to just not be me. I want to grow up again – though not with all these expectations._ My magic explodes and I can feel my body being swept from my surroundings. I knew it would react somehow, for I wanted something to happen. Even if the effort to get away kills me, death ought to be better than here.


	2. Meet Jasper

Jasper's POV

Alice and I have been fighting for the past few years, about everything, and so we finally decided to break up. We knew from the start that we were not each other's true mates; we just wanted someone to be there, to hold at night so as to not feel so alone. Sometimes Edward joined us. With Carlisle and Esme, as well as Emmett and Rosalie, always with one another for support and comfort, it is hard finding yourself without. Especially with our gifts – it makes each of us that much more aware of exactly how much they love each other. I want that.

Recently Alice and I have been fighting over something that she has seen. Every morning and evening, at seven, she runs to the front door, swings it open, and looks down. Hoping that the event that she has seen will have taken place. She hopes that whatever is supposed to appear there will be, but there is never anything. She has not told anyone what it is that is supposed to be there, and determinedly keeps her thoughts elsewhere so that not even Edward can glean it from her mind.

"Where is he? He should be here by now," she mutters as she once again checks the doorway. That is how the family knows it is seven.

I was not feeling up to the task of restraining myself around human blood today, so chose to stay at home. Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie headed off to school and Carlisle to his work at the hospital. That left just Esme and me at home, Esme up in her studio painting and me sitting on the couch watching Law & Order SVU. Since it was a Tuesday there was a marathon of it on.

**THUMP**

"What was that?" I wondered aloud as I got up and went to the front door. I opened it but there was no one there.

I heard a cry then, and looked down to find a small brunet child lying on the front steps wearing a shirt and pair of shorts far too big for its size. He was sobbing quietly, and I felt a pull at my dead heartstrings. I picked him up and held him close to me, not thinking about the effect my skin's temperature would have on him. He did not react to it though.

That was when I smelled it – the most amazing, enrapturing scent that I have ever had the pleasure of smelling in all of my life. It smelt of the forest, the wind, and of freedom. I held the child closer to my heart and he snuggled closer in return. He stopped crying and looked up at me with wide green eyes, their color clearer than an emerald's gem. I turned around and shut the door softly behind me and saw Esme in the entryway looking at the child in my arms in confusion.

"Oh, Jasper, was he the thump that I heard? Where do you think this little angel came from?" she asked, sounding concerned. I don't need my empathy to tell me how much care she devotes to each individual she meets.

I held out the child for Esme to hold. As she was maneuvering to take him into her arms, he began to cry again and twisted to clutch at my shirt. I pulled him back against my chest and he quieted as he simply snuggled close to me again. "I found him outside, though I did not feel anyone else. I do not know how he got there." The child lay content in my arms as I looked at him contemplatively, trying to puzzle out why he felt so anxious and frightened when he was about to be moved away from me.

Esme had felt dejected when she had reached for the child and he had started crying, but smiled when she was able to stand in front of me and pet his dark hair without any negative response. "That is odd. We are going to have to figure out where he belongs."

"We should call Carlisle – see if anyone has lost a child recently. Do we have a room or something to lay the little one down in? We could also try to get a response by guessing names. That would help in returning him to his home," I suggested as I walked over to the couch to lay down on it. I settled gently and the boy lied on my chest. He was small, definitely under a year old.

"If you can just keep him happy for an hour or two, then I can go grab some things so that we can take care of him for a few days. We do not even have any food for him! I will give Carlisle a call on my way there and text you his response. In the meantime, try to get him to react to a name." With that said she rushed into the garage to hop into her car and head to the store.

The child once again looked at me, but did not feel yearning for anything. He simply laid in contentment. I sat him up on my chest, keeping my hands on him to keep him steady.

"Alright, let us see if we can guess your name." I shifted up on the couch a bit so that my lower back was leaning against the armrest, and shifted the child onto my lap. His hands moved to grab the material of my shirt just over my stomach. "How about Dean?" I got nothing.

"Sam." Nothing

“Matthew, Castel, Kyle, Tyler?" Nothing, no response and again and again.

I listed off dozens of names before jokingly trying those of my family. Luckily I did not get a response from any of those – that would be confusing. I continued to list names, until I said, "Harrison." He suddenly got very excited and tugged my shirt. I smiled and lifted him to hug him to my chest. "Your name is Harrison. That should help with finding where you came from." I flipped open my cell and texted the information to Carlisle.

Carlisle texted back a few minutes later to let me know that he got the message. Harrison had put up a small fuss but finally settled down to sleep. His little body just was not meant to stay up for a long duration of time. I also found out that he does not like to be out of my reach – my chest area, really. That solved the question as to why he started to cry when I tried to hand him over to Esme.

Carlisle had texted me again to inform me that no one with the name Harrison, or any name close to that, was of his approximate age in the area.

I texted him back saying that we will be having a guest staying with us for a while then.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme returned not long after that with a few bags filled with supplies. "Is he staying for a few days or weeks?"

"Definitely a while it seems like, for now. We should go to the police and report that we found him," I replied to her as she set up the new crib, changing bed, and wardrobe in my room. Alice had taken the one we had been sharing for herself. I got up cautiously so to not wake Harrison and went up the stairs to see how my room turned out.

The room was done up in blues, greens, and yellows. The crib was at the foot of my bed, the changing table and wardrobe along the wall that had the door. All of the new furniture was done in pale blues and greens, with my bed frame a light varnished wood with dark green covers on the bed. The room did not seem as large as it did earlier, all of Harrison's things cluttering the space.

Esme walked into the room and continued to put the outfits away and organizing everything needed for the changing table. "I put the bottles and jars of food in the kitchen. Oh, did you manage to find out the little one's name?"

"His name is Harrison," I answered softly as I carefully pulled him away from my chest and laid him down in the crib. I went over to the bookshelf squeezed in between my bed and window and chose a book, sitting down to wait for him to wake up. When he began to stir I ran downstairs to fix him a bottle. I was on my way back up the stairs when I heard him crying. The sound seemed to wrench my undead heart apart, so I dashed as quickly as I could the rest of the way upstairs, into my room, and over to the crib to see him squirming and bawling his eyes out.

Once I was hovering over him he saw me and quieted, carefully reaching up to beg me to hold him. I pulled him to my chest and rocked him until he stopped crying completely. I changed him before placing the bottle at his lips, and he used his little hands to help me hold it in place at his mouth. He started to drink and looked very adorable. I went back downstairs with a smile, him cradled in my arms, and sat in the rocker Esme had bought. She came in with a hand towel and settled it over my shoulder before taking a seat on the couch.

"Did you find out why he started to cry when you handed him over to me?" she asked, gazing at him and seeming to physically restrain herself from taking him and mothering him.

"Yes, I think I did. He feels safe with me, content and happy, so much so that when I am not in reach of him he begins to cry." I give a shrug and pull the bottle gently out of his mouth to hand to Esme, moving him up to my shoulder to burp him. I take the bottle back and let Harrison have the rest of it.

Just as he was finishing off the bottle everyone arrived home and walked into the living room. I closed my eyes and sighed at the onslaught of the migraine caused by all of their emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward and Emmett froze when they walked in and saw Harrison, but Rosalie has no such hesitations and ran over to the rocker and looked down at the child. I smiled at her delight and adoration. Carlisle had gone to sit next to Esme on the couch and Alice calmly walked over to us. I moved Harrison up to my shoulder to be burped again before cuddling him.

"He's here finally! Hey, Harrison, are you ready to be a part of this family?" Alice asked as she moved her hand to tickle him.

"You knew about him coming here," I stated, shocked that she would just allow a child to be dropped on our doorstep.

"Yes, I just didn't know when he was coming. He is going to make all of us a lot happier – he is also going to bring the rest of us our mates!" Alice exclaimed with a grin as she went to sprawl across the loveseat.

"Can I hold him, please?" Rosalie asked as she held out her arms.

I was a little wary as to how Harrison would react, so I pulled Harrison away from me slowly. When he was almost out of arm's reach he once again started to cry. I winced and tried to ignore the heart-wrenching sound, handing him over gently to Rosalie. She began to rock him back and forth, calming him some, but the occasional whimper still fell from his lips as he turned tearful eyes to me.

Emmett moved to Rosalie's side and looked down at the baby before giving a careful smile, coming out of some of his shock. He put his arm around her shoulders and moved a little closer, only for Harrison to start wailing louder than originally. Emmett jumped back in surprise.

"Jasper, make that thing stop crying," Edward and Emmett both yelled at me.

"It's not a thing– it's a baby," Alice huffed, smacking Edward's arm.

I stepped forward to take Harrison back, holding him against my chest. His bawling was silenced almost immediately, his fingers fisting the material of my shirt as he buried his face in my chest. Rosalie was disappointed that Harrison did not like her, so Emmett moved back over to hold Rosalie and comfort her.

Edward looked at Harrison for a minute, and then said, "I can read some of his thoughts, but they are mostly impressions and are hard to translate. When you pulled away from him, he thought that you were going to leave him, like you did when he woke up? Then when Rosalie was holding him, he thought you were handing him over and was going to disappear – not come back at all."

I lifted Harrison up to my face, kissed his nose, and then let him cuddle back up to me.

"What am I supposed to do about school if Harrison won't let me leave him? I do not mind staying home with him, but school has already started and we can't tell them that I am being switched to being home schooled so suddenly." Harrison let out a quiet whimper at the thought of me not being with him. Edward raised his eyebrows, but shrugged and let it be.

Harrison was quickly falling asleep, though his strong grip on me did not waver. Carlisle appeared to be pondering the situation, so I moved to put Harrison in the playpen next to the rocker. I sat down next to it so that if Harrison woke up he would be able to see me. I could not separate him from my shirt, so I ended up having to gingerly remove the thing to settle him in the playpen. Harrison tangled himself and snuggled in the material of the shirt. (Kit: AWWW *hugs stuffed Harrison*)

Carlisle must have thought of a way to help me and Harrison as he had a look of enlightenment on his face. "Right now he clings to you, Jasper, so I will call the school and tell them that you have a cold and you will be out for the next week. That will give him nine days with you and you should have enough time to get him to understand that you will always come back to him. We need to also make sure that he feels safe here with us and gets used to rest of us holding him. Jasper how is your thirst by the way? You have been around Harrison all day, you must be hungry."

I had not thought of my hunger at all since Harrison had gotten here. Harrison did not smell like food or prey. In truth, I did not feel hungry at all when I was holding Harrison. In fact, I had only started to feel bloodthirsty when I had moved away from him. "I might need to feed tomorrow or the day after, but not now. I did not feel hungry at all when I was holding Harrison; his blood does not make me thirsty."

That shocked everyone. Carlisle was the first come out of it. "Maybe this will be a good thing for you. It will help your urge to feed on humans, and make being around them easier." I looked at Harrison at that and considered the possibility.

I remained there for a few more seconds before reaching into the playpen and picking Harrison up gently. I uttered a quick, "I am going up to my room," to everyone before leaving.

Heading to my room, I thought about what Carlisle said once again. "You are going to make my life a lot easier, hopefully. I do not like feeling like a crazed monster whenever I am around large groups of humans…You already made this day a lot better, and it was just as simple as you appearing here." Harrison, as if hearing me in his sleep, responded by snuggling closer to my chest. I smiled at the child that was well wrapped in my shirt. When I reached my room I settled down onto my bed with Harrison on my chest, a hand kept on his back.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was running through the halls of Hogwarts; he was running from his rooms in the dungeons. He had just been told about Harry's magic exploding and that he had disappeared. Apparently in Dumbledore's mind he was the next person in line to kill You-Know-Who. Dumbledore undoubtedly had more power than he, but enjoyed manipulating people to do his work for him. He had already started pressuring Draco to achieve the best marks in his house under threat of expulsion.

That was why he was running – he was fleeing from the other snakes in his house. They all aspired to be Death Eaters, their parents encouraging them. His relationship with his father was the same, but he did not want to be used as You-Know-Who's pawn. He did not want to be used by anyone –but now Dumbledore was blackmailing him into getting rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Hogwarts was his safe haven; he was kept away from his father's influence. If he was expelled…

It did not matter anymore, really. Hogwarts had not been feeling so safe recently, between his house and Dumbledore's machinations. He did not want to be involved in this war; he did not want to be forced to be used by one side or the other. Draco kept running. He was halfway across the Entrance Hall, almost to the doors leading onto the grounds, when his concealing and protection spells gave out. Stray students turned to look at him and started to send word to professors that he was heading hurriedly onto the grounds for suspicious reasons.

Both sides wanted him to be something he was not. He just wanted to feel safe for once in his life, to have someone who loved him for him and not for someone they could mold him into. His fingers had just wrapped around the door handle when he felt his magic explode violently and thrash around him.

Freedom was so close, he thought bitterly as he blacked out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Neutral POV_ **

Downstairs Edward heard something outside – a small thump. He moved to the front door to investigate. He opened the door and looked around but did not see anyone until he felt small tug on the leg of his pants. He looked down to see a toddler about a year and half old with pale blond hair and grey eyes. The child threw his arms clumsily around Edward's leg and said, "Minw." (Kit: *squeal*)

Edward raised an eyebrow but just shook his head and picked up the child to settle him onto his hip. He turned around and walked back into the house, shutting the door behind him and continuing into the living room. "We have another guest that will probably have to stay for a while." He tossed the toddler up slightly in his arms, making the child squeal and wraps his arms around Edward's neck.

"It's getting late and the little one feels tired. I will try to get his name out of his dreams,"

Edward stated, heading upstairs and trying to put the toddler down onto the bed but failing, so ended up just lying down with the toddler settled on his chest.

After about twenty minutes, a primitive scene developed in the child's mind and Edward was able to focus on it. The toddler's dream was a simple scene with Edward holding him and cooing his name, Draco.

Carlisle entered into his room not long after and sat beside his horizontal form on the bed. "I am going to tell the school the same thing for you as for Jasper so that this child can feel comfortable here with us as well." Edward gave a nod. Carlisle gazed at the toddler for a few seconds before asking, "So, what is the little guy's name?"

Edward adjusted his hands so that one was on Draco's back and the other cradling his head. "His name is Draco."

Carlisle smiled with a nod before adding as he left, "Esme has gone back to the store to get some more food and clothing for him. She is also going to grab some toys for him to play with."

Edward lay on his bed musing over the events that had happened in just one day. Jasper had found a baby on the front step. He had found a toddler in the same way. And if Alice was to be believed, they would grow up to be their mates and bring happiness to their entire family. It looked like Jasper and he were going to be spending a lot of time together at home with Esme and the children. Tomorrow was going to be entertaining, having to take care of the little ones – all by themselves, if Draco was just as clingy as Harrison. He relaxed into the mattress and closed his eyes, watching the little dragon's sweet dreams.

Everyone had left for either school or work, everyone but Edward, Jasper, Harrison, Draco, and Esme. Jasper had just changed, fed, and burped Harrison. Jasper was surprised that Harrison had slept through the night. Jasper was contemplating giving Harrison a bath, but was wary because he had heard bathing babies could be…interesting.

Deciding to give it a try now as Harrison would need a bath eventually; he picked Harrison up and went into the bathroom. Upon entering his feelings of anxiety heightened as Edward was in the midst of bathing Draco and, although he was sitting outside of the tub, Edward's clothes were completely soaked.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward was not having an easy morning. He had discovered that Draco would not allow him to be out of reach though.

He had decided to give Draco a bath before breakfast. He undressed Draco and moved to turn the water on, Draco following like a loyal pet with his hand clutching onto Edward's shirt. Once the bathtub was appropriately full of water Edward turned the faucet off and placed Draco into the tub. Draco was calm until Edward had pulled his hands away to get a few toys from under the sink. Evidently not a good idea as Draco had immediately started to cry.

Using his vampires' speed he grabbed the toys and then sat next to Draco. Edward gave Draco his hand to hold and once he took it he stopped crying. Edward used his other hand to place the toys to float on the water, and that was when the fun started.

Draco used his other to hand to play with the toys before he came to the realization that he could get himself and Edward wet by picking up a toy and slapping it down onto the surface of the water. Edward tried to get Draco to stop but that did not have the desired effect; Edward had to lean further over the tub to attempt to restrain the child, and so Draco was able to thoroughly splash the elder. Draco hesitantly let go of Edward's hand, hoping that he would stay within reach and when he did began to happily use both hands to force the toys to push water over the edge of the tub. That was when Jasper had entered the scene.

Jasper observed the whole picture before laughing. "Did you really think giving him toys was a good idea? And where did this little one even come from?" Jasper asked as he walked over and sat down beside Edward, Harrison seated in his lap.

Harrison observed Draco in the water, and Draco gazed back. Draco then held out his hand and Harrison did the same. Jasper blinked in surprise but after seeing this undressed Harrison quickly and placed him in the water, keeping a hand at his back to help him sit up. Harrison's and Draco's hands met and Draco shook his hand, then they proceeded to play in the water together for a while.

Brushing off the incident, Edward answered his brother's questions. "I thought that Draco would like to play in the water with some toys –not be determined to soak me. And I found him at the door after you had gone upstairs with Harrison. When I opened the door he clung to my leg and said 'mine'," he replied with a shrug, and then retrieved the things he needed to wash Draco. Edward gently started to wash him while the two children continued playing. Jasper leaned on the edge of the bathtub with a smile, content in the enjoyment coming off of Harrison and Draco as they played.

After the children had played for some twenty-odd minutes, they were taken out to be changed into day clothes and thankfully did not put up much of a fight. "Bye bye," Draco had said when he realized that Harrison was leaving him. Harrison lifted his hand in the semblance of a wave as he frowned.

"You will see him again soon," Edward and Jasper said in unison to their respective charges.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Hogwarts

Hogwarts over the past year had become a mess. Dumbledore was trying to find either Harry or Draco, he was also trying to get into their vaults to access their money, but the Goblins were not allowing anyone to touch it. They insist that the two are alive – but no one has ever lived after their magical core exploded.

The goblins knew that Dumbledore was trying everything to get into Harry's and Draco's vaults, to use their money in order to bribe others to do what he wanted. They stopped Dumbledore's access to the vaults when they heard about both Harry's and Draco's magic exploding. The goblins were able to retrieve all of the money back, with interest, which Dumbledore had taken out of Harry's vaults.

The goblins also managed to put Hermione Granger and Ron, Ginny, Arthur, and Molly Weasley into Azkaban. The goblins had always hated how Dumbledore ran things, but were not able to take action against such an influential wizard. When Voldemort came to them though, they were finally able to get proof of Dumbledore's scheming and helped to discredit him and limit his power.

Dumbledore was the one who initiated the rumors regarding Voldemort's motives: pureblood supremacy and the desire to kill muggles and mudbloods. All Voldemort really wanted was to have the magical world more securely secreted and protected.

Dumbledore had staged the killings, wanting to use the war with Voldemort as motivation to make magic known to the world.

The goblins made sure to keep Harry's and Draco's existence a secret so that they were not endangered. Either them or their mates. This is, after all, the same event that happened to the four founders of Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

**_At the Cullen's House_ **

Edward and Jasper changed their charges into fresh clothes and walked downstairs. Jasper rooted through the cupboards to find a bottle to feed Harrison while Edward secured Draco in the new high chair and placed a few cut fruits and waffle on his table. Edward started to move away to grab a utensil but Draco kept his hand fisted in Edward's shirt, not permitting him to leave. Edward sighed and had Jasper hand him a fork so he could begin to feed Draco.

When the children had both finished being fed, the vampires moved them into the living room and put them in the play pen. Draco let go of Edward's shirt, but was worried that he would move out of his field of vision. Reading his thoughts, Edward noted to remain in the room, leaning down to give Draco a kiss to the top of his head. Draco turned his face up to Edward and said, "Minw," with a smile. Harrison, on the other hand, was still very clingy and was not letting Jasper out of his reach yet. So while Harrison and Draco played, Jasper kept one of his hands on Harrison's back.

"This is easy to adjust to. I do not think it is going to be easy to return to school," Jasper observed while tickling Harrison's stomach when he turned over to look up at him. Jasper and Edward made idle chitchat while Harrison and Draco played.

It was five days later when Harrison finally started to let Jasper's hold on him lessen, but like Edward with Draco, he had to remain in his field of vision. Harrison and Draco had fast become best friends, and had also started to let others hold them. But Jasper and Edward still had to stay in the room. They had four more days to try to get Harrison and Draco to understand that Jasper and Edward would always come back to them. The family had sat down one evening and decided that once the winter break began they would move so that Jasper and Edward could stay home with Harrison and Draco until they were of age to start school themselves. The holidays were only a month away.

Jasper and Edward had to feed soon, it being a little over a week since their last hunt. They were just waiting for their loyal pets to nod off and take their naps. Harrison was slowing falling asleep, a few more minutes of Jasper's rocking and drinking the warm formula and he will be out. Draco, on the other hand, was running around the house and had Edward chasing him, trying to make him run out of energy. He will probably take another 10 minutes before crashing hard and collapsing into unconsciousness. Jasper had tried to use his power on Harrison and Draco to knock them out, but found that he could only feel their emotions – he was not able to change them.

They fell asleep as predicted. Jasper ran upstairs to put Harrison in his crib and gently wrapped his shirt around the boy before throwing on another and returning downstairs. Edward finally tired out Draco and carried him upstairs to his room to place him gently in his bed. He tucked him under the covers that retained his scent before going back downstairs. They told Esme that the children were asleep and to check on them periodically before heading off to feed.

Jasper and Edward drank from a deer and a few rabbits that they managed to catch before finding an old grizzly bear. Emmett would be jealous when they told him. When they finished and arrived back home it had been two hours. They entered to find Esme seated downstairs with Harrison settled in her lap and Draco playing with light-up cubes. The cubes would light up when they touched one another.

Carlisle had just driven into the driveway; he got off early because tonight they were going to discuss the possible locations to move to. He parked in the garage and walked up to the house to see what had, Edward and Jasper frozen in the entrance. The scene of Esme and the children made him smile in delight, and he slipped past his sons and into the living room to sit down next to his wife.

Harrison smiled at him and held out his arms, so Carlisle picked him up, briefly examining him so to ensure that he was still perfectly healthy. Draco crawled over to the couch to show him what he could do with the cube squares. Carlisle handed Harrison back to Esme and lifted Draco onto his lap, examining him as well.

When Jasper finally regained motion, he moved into the room for Harrison to coo when he saw him. He held out his arms for Jasper to pick him up, and so he did just that as well as gave him a kiss on his forehead. Jasper took a seat on the floor with Harrison settled in his lap so that Harrison could play with some of the cubes too.

Edward came in shortly after and Draco ran to cling to his leg, repeating his claim of 'mine' over and over again. Edward smiled at that and picked him up, saying back to him, "Yes, I am yours." He kissed his head and then set Draco down. Draco swiftly grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him across the room to play with Harrison and Jasper on the floor.

Half an hour later, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie arrived home and took seats around the living room as well. Carlisle, after everyone was comfortable, spoke up. "Harrison seems to be a few months under a year old, and he coos for everything he needs or wants to express. Draco is a year and a half (Edward guesses). They have gotten used to Esme; when I came home she was playing with both Harrison and Draco and they were not crying. Even I got to play with them." Carlisle smiled when he finished with that.

Rosalie got up then and approached Harrison, who held up his arms to her. She smiled and picked him up gently and cuddled him to her chest. "Just because he is letting you hold him does not make him yours, Rosalie," Jasper said possessively. They all knew how much Rosalie wanted a baby of her own.

"I know, I just really wanted to hold him," Rosalie responded gently, sitting down beside him so to help him believe her.

"Esme, tell us how you got them to be like this," Alice encouraged while giving an excited clap. Draco mimicked her with a smile.

"Well, an hour after they had left to hunt…"

**_Flashback_ **

Harrison had woken up, and noticing that Jasper was not anywhere to be seen had begun to bawl insistently. Esme ran upstairs, picking him up and trying to comfort him with soft reassurances. Harrison continued to cry, though it was lessened in volume somewhat. Draco, at that moment, entered the room crying and when he saw that Harrison was crying in Esme arms, he ran over to her and cried into her leg. Esme knelt down slowly and held Draco in her arms as well. Once she had them calmed down she asked gently, "Alright, what is wrong? Can you tell me, Draco?" She hoped Draco would confirm for her what she already knew.

"Dey gone – minw and Har's," Draco said in distress, trying to convey the problem as best as he could for his age.

Esme smiled and comforted them by saying, "They will be back, I promise.

“They will be back soon. Let's go downstairs and play with some of your new toys, all together. And when they get home you can cling to them as much as you want."

**_End Flashback_ **

"…And so then we went downstairs and played after Draco told Harrison," Esme finished.

Jasper turned to Edward. "We have been trying to tell them that since the second day."

"All we had to do was leave them with Esme for a couple of hours to get the point across."

The two broke out laughing. Harrison forced them to pause though with the sound of his crying for Jasper, so he moved to pick him up from Rosalie arms. Rosalie pouted and went back over to Emmett. Jasper noted, "It seems that once they see us, they want us. We should be able to go back to school in four days though.

"After this, school days are going to seem so long." Jasper picked a cube square up from the floor for Harrison to play with. Edward moved to sit behind Draco and played with the rest of squares as well.


	8. Chapter 8

The four days passed too quickly for Edward and Jasper and the inevitable had come; it was now the morning that they had to return to school.

Jasper tried to spend every minute he could spare with Harrison before he had to leave. He had dressed and ran his backpack to the car already. The two were upstairs in Jasper's room playing with stuffed toys on the bed.

Edward had also gotten ready, but Draco kept snatching his backpack and hiding it around the house. Edward kept finding it and setting it back down but once it was time to leave he carried it outside and threw it into the car that he and Jasper were going to take. Returning inside, Edward sat Draco in his lap and mulled over Draco's reasoning for stealing his bag. He did not like it because it made him think that Edward was packing things so that he did not have to come back. "I will always come back, I promise. In a few weeks, when we are in our new house, you can spend as much time with me as you want, okay? If you miss me too much during the day when I am at school you can tell Esme, and she will text me to come home. I will come back to see you in a hurry."

Draco thought on the offer as well as he could before giving a small nod. He then wrapped his arms around Edward's neck and kissed his forehead. "Minw."

Edward smiled and kissed his head in return.

As the last few minutes before they had to leave slipped away from them, Jasper came downstairs and gently handed Harrison to Esme after kissing the tip of his nose. "Be good for me, my little Harrison. I will be back as soon as I can." Jasper moved away and could not help wanting the school day to be over already. He left for the car, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie having taken the Jeep a few minutes before.

Edward had a harder time of departing; Draco refused to let go of him. Edward did not want to, but was forced to resort to distracting him so he could run outside. "Look, Harrison wants to play. Why not go and play with him?" Draco let go of him to cautiously move over to Harrison and the second his focus was on the younger child Edward dashed outside. The sound of Draco's indignant and frightened cries tugged on his dead heartstrings as Edward slid into the driver's side of his Volvo. His shoulders slumped as he put the car in drive to their children's wails and headed to school. "It is going to be a long day, isn't it?"

"Sadly yes, and we have to wait till at least noon before we can go home." That was the school's policy. The school does not let people who have just returned after taking a day or more off out until noon so to verify their claims of still being sick. Only way to get out before that is to faint – but then they send you to the hospital.

Edward and Jasper made it to school just before the first bell and met the rest of their family before they all split off to their first period classes. Alice and Rosalie headed to history, Emmett and Jasper to Algebra, and Edward to Chemistry. During fourth period (the one before lunch) Jasper felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, Edward's buzzing a few seconds later. Jasper prayed that nothing was wrong.

Once the bell rang, Edward and Jasper were out the door, bags packed and thrown over their shoulders. Once outside they pulled out their cells to see a picture of their respective angel, asleep in their bed and wrapped in their shirt. Below the image was the same message:

' Only way to get him to take his nap, he misses you.'

They both smiled and immediately headed to the nurse to get out of school. It had been a long four periods and they could not pay attention anyway. The nurse glanced at them when they entered and simply pointed to the check-out list. They signed out and hopped into the Volvo to head home to their little ones. Jasper texted the rest of their siblings to let them know that they were leaving. Alice responded with a text saying that they were going to do the same. The snowstorm was coming early.

When they got home Esme took their bags and gestured to their rooms. They ran upstairs to hold their little ones.

Carlisle had gotten the text from Alice about the snowstorm, though she had added to his that it would be a good idea to be home before 3:30pm. He looked at the clock and saw that he still had an hour before his shift was over and then thirty minutes before Alice had suggested he be home. He finished his shift and let the other staff at the hospital know that the snowstorm looked like it was going to hit sooner than expected. He got into his car and drove home, arriving within ten minutes to see his children all at home with Esme, who greeted him with a kiss.

Alice had gathered the family into the living room: Jasper and Edward on the floor with their angels playing with their toys in front of them; Emmett and Rosalie in the loveseat; Alice settled in the armchair, with a glazed look to her eyes; Carlisle and Esme sat in the other loveseat. When she came out of her vision and her eyes cleared, Alice spoke up. "The snowstorm is going to last the next twenty-four hours, and because of all of the snowfall we are going to be snowed in for the rest of the week. I have a feeling that the little ones have something to do with it though…"

Jasper looked up at Alice with narrowed eyes. "What do they have to do with it?"

Carlisle spoke up in her defense, "I think that they are wizards."

That got everyone's attention. "Sometimes I get a newsletter from the Wizarding World at work. The day after we got Harrison and Draco, it was in the paper. It was not until now that I connected that they are the ones whose magic exploded – the paper never mentioned their names. Their magic might be working to keep Edward and Jasper here with them.

"Also, I had moved to do some research on what happens when a person's magic explodes. The majority of people are killed instantly, but there are a select few that get de-aged and then re-age at inconsistent intervals. There must be some constant in each of the chosen's lives, but there are no answers that I could find to that. Anyways, Harrison could be one today and seven tomorrow, in terms of aging. They are also sent to their mate." At that final sentence, he looked at Edward and Jasper, who, in turn, looked down at the children that were playing.

Jasper smiled and kissed Harrison's head. "I knew something was up when he would not let go of me the first five days. No child can stay attached to someone this cold for that long without some sort of prompt."

Edward nodded and laughed. "He has been saying 'mine' to me since he got here. Now we just have to wait for them to be of age."

"Yeah, you are right, Edward."


	9. Chapter 9

The family spent their time together through the duration of the snowstorm. They also made sure to explain to the two little mates that they would come back to them after each school-day. When they attended school again it was a little easier, and through this whole period of time the children did not experience any sudden bouts of re-aging. When the two weeks were over the family was able to pack everything up and move to their new home in Germany.

The airplane ride was an event on its own. Edward and Jasper were left hoping that they could be human at that moment so that they could grab just a little sleep. The drive to airport was easy as the little ones were asleep, and even getting onto the plane they were still sleep. It was when the plane took off into the air that the fun started. Harrison had begun to crying even though Jasper was holding him.

They were lucky that they had enough money to book a private flight.

Jasper was pacing one of the walkways, rocking him back and forth. He passed Harrison off to Rosalie to see if it made a difference, which was a mistake. It did – Harrison would not have it and he screamed even louder. He was handed to each of them like a hot potato until he was given back to Jasper. He quieted down but was still crying. Jasper got out a bottle so to feed him, then changed him, and then just kept rocking and pacing around the plane's interior. It was a long eight hours for Jasper.

Edward had it a little easier. Draco was able to sit still for few minutes at a time and watch the movie playing on the seat in front of him before getting up and running up the center aisle of the seats. Edward would have to fetch him and sit him down in his seat, this occurring six times. He began to tell stories so that he could get him to stay put, but due to some of the characters in these he was then directed to check the bathroom to prove that no bad guys had snuck onto the plane. Carlisle contributed some tales and Emmett as well. These kept Draco from worrying over Harrison and constantly checking that he was okay during the eight hour flight.

When they finally touched down in Germany, both Draco and Harrison had fallen sleep in their mates' arms. Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie went to go get their new keys and cars while Alice and Esme went to get their luggage. Edward and Jasper met everyone in front of the airport with the children. Emmett drove up in a 2011 Mitsubishi Endeavor that Edward and Jasper had picked out, the two deciding on it after they had realized the amount of room in the back for the two children and agreeing that it was easier to share a car until the children were older. Emmett stepped out and helped Draco, Edward, Harrison, and Jasper with the car by loading their luggage and Alice's into the trunk while Edward and Jasper secured their mates in the back seats. Edward and Jasper climbed into the front seats and set off for the new house.

Rosalie drove up to the airport entrance in a 2012 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited that Emmett had picked out, saying that it would be the easiest to drive to school in. Alice helped them with their luggage, and then Emmett and Rosalie were off to a hotel for some time alone during the break. Carlisle drove up in a 2012 Toyota Camry Hybrid and Alice helped them with their things also. Then Carlisle and Esme were off to another hotel for some alone time. Alice pranced away to retrieve her own car, a 2011 Mitsubishi Eclipse, then headed to the new house as well.

Edward and Jasper had arrived at the house and unlocked it so to unload all of their things and put them all away. They left Alice's luggage for her, throwing it onto her bed. The children were placed in their new beds, Jasper dropping onto his mattress but keeping an eye on the opening that led to Harrison's nursery. Edward was enjoying the stillness of the house and simplicity of Draco's dreams in the rocking chair near Draco's bed.

If this is what the next few years are like, I could get use to this.

It was not until Alice came home that Edward noticed the owl pecking at the window to the nursery. Edward got up and opened the window for the owl to fly in and sit on the arm of the rocker with leg stretched out, offering a letter. Edward gingerly untied it and read the missive.

_To the Cullen family,_

_You have in your care two Lords of some of the oldest families in the Wizarding World. Their status holds much power and gold. The goblin bank is keeping their vaults safe, rest assured. We would also like to inform you that the Dark Lord Voldemort has won the war, and the Wizarding World is now at peace. Dumbledore is dead and Hogwarts is now in the control of Voldemort._

_Take care of them._

His eyes were wide and his mouth gaped in shock. His mate had been in a war and was a lord. He ran to hand the letter to Jasper, then ran back to keep watch over Draco. A short while later Jasper entered with Harrison in his arms, feeding him through a bottle.

"They are ours now, Edward. No one is going to take them away, do not worry."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Four years later_ **

A boy four years of age ran down the stairs; he had black hair tied in braid with a blue ribbon that hung halfway down his back, and gem-green eyes. Chasing him down the stairs is a boy taller than the first, almost the age of six, with waist-length blond hair that was also braided but tied with a yellow ribbon, and blue-grey eyes. The first one crashed into a body while glancing behind him at the blond, but luckily arms held him steady and did not allow him to fall. Another pair of arms came to stop the slight blond from crashing into the other two bodies.

"Draco, Harrison, I do believe Edward and Jasper have repeatedly told you two not to run in the house."

Harrison looked up to who had saved him and squealed and jumped to latch onto their chest. "Uncle Al!" he cried. Draco grinned and ran into Alec's arms also.

"I will never receive as much love as you do from them," the other one said.

"That is because I spoil them, Demetri," Alec answered with a smirk toward his lover.

Alec and Demetri had come to the Cullen family three years ago when they left the Volturi; neither of them could stand massacring humans anymore. They also wanted to be free to travel. Aro had allowed them to go as long as they returned to Italy to visit at least once a year so he could check up on them. They sought out the Cullen family to help aid them in their use of animal blood, and then decided to stay once Draco and Harrison had claimed them as their uncles.

They began to baby-sit for the family when Carlisle and Esme took off for some alone time, or Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were at school, or if Edward and Jasper needed to fed, which was then. They had purchased a house in the same area as the Cullen's house, Demetri making money by finding lost pets and Alec by working part-time at a hospital on the graveyard shift.

Demetri's job had also helped them find a third mate – a little lost puppy with black fur, who can change into a human. He is an Indian that came from America and was orphaned in Germany. Demetri had heard a thump on his way home, saw the puppy, and then everything else was history to the two of them.

A head peeked around Demetri's waist, the boy four and half years old with long black hair tied back with a purple and blue ribbon and brown eyes. The instant Draco and Harrison saw him they jumped from Alec to leap onto him and knock him to the floor. They screamed in unison, "Let's play!"

"Outside in back yard," Alec said with a smile. Esme had the backyard fenced when Draco had started to run more so than walk. She also had another fence put up to keep the children out of the garden. When Edward and Jasper decided to stay home to raise their mates she got a job as a florist, selling the flowers from her garden to keep her busy.

Alec and Demetri headed into the kitchen to fix some sandwiches and lemonade for the kids to snack on, and then moved outside to sit and watch the children play.

Draco, Harrison, and the new boy decided to play hide and seek. They were trying to pick who was going to seek. Draco volunteered, "I will do it. You and Jacob go hide!" Draco turned to face the tree while Harrison and Jacob ran to hide. He counted to fifty and then went to find them. During the fifth round of the game two bodies jumped the fences, Alec and Demetri standing immediately and ready to defend the children. Once they recognized who the intruders were though, they settled back down.

Draco and Harrison came out of hiding to see who had arrived, Harrison running to the shorter male with blond hair that fell a little past his shoulders. Harrison screamed out the first word he learned to speak, "Jasper!" Jasper caught him and hugged him to his chest. "I missed you, Jasper," he continued, kissing the end of Jasper's nose.

Jasper smiled and kissed Harrison's nose in return. "I missed you too, Harrison."

Draco did not run, but walked up to the other and stopped right in front of him. "You left me without telling me again. You promised me you would tell me when you left." Draco had made Edward promise to tell him when he was leaving to feed. When Edward had left and Alec and Demetri had showed that day he wanted to know why he had left without telling him. He had made him promise to let him know, and Edward had been doing well until today.

"You were asleep and I did not want to wake you," Edward answered, holding his arms out for his usually hug. That did not come; Draco turned around and ran to Alec and Demetri.

Draco stopped in front of them, asking determinedly, "Can I sleep over at your house, Uncle Dem and Al?" That was unusual, for their sleepovers have always been at the Cullen's house. Edward froze when he heard that. Ever since they had moved to Germany Draco and Edward had not been apart for more than two or three hours, when Edward had to feed.

Alec looked from Draco to Edward before answering, "Sure, go pack a sleepover bag."

Hearing the affirmative answer, Harrison decided that he did not want to be left out of the sleepover. "Can I spend the night too?"

"Yeah, go pack a sleepover bag. Jacob, do you want to go help?" Demetri asked as he looked down at him. He had run over when Edward and Jasper had jumped the fence and sat in his lap, snuggled up to his chest.

Jacob nodded and hugged Demetri one more time before hugging Alec and running off to help Draco and Harrison pack.

Jasper had approached Alec and Demetri once the children were gone. "Okay, since Harrison is spending the night at your house, what am I supposed to do here? How am I supposed to spend my time without him?" Jasper had spent every minute he could with Harrison: teaching him, caring for him when he got sick, and patching him up when he accidentally hurt himself. His life was all about Harrison and what he needed him for.

Alec blinked and stared in awe, "Your life really does center on Harrison. Okay, here is what you do when we leave – Edward come over here, you need to hear this too."

Edward snapped out of his repetitive thoughts, circling around 'what did I do to deserve this?', and walked very slowly toward the three. He hoped that Draco would rush back out and say 'no, I don't want to spend the night away,' but he did not have such luck.

"What you guys are going to do is sit and mope about for a few hours, then go find a book to read or television show to watch, or you, Edward, could play your piano and compose something for Draco. You are going to dwell on how much you miss them, and then probably go and buy them many gifts.

"You need to be able to be separate from them for longer than a few hours, and need to consider their feelings when you make decisions," Alec stated while pointedly gazing at Edward. He winced. "After you have done everything you could to occupy your mind, you are going to sit and wait for when they will be dropped off. That is what you are going to do." Edward and Jasper reluctantly nodded, then took off to say goodbyes, goodnights, and be carefuls to their little mates. Alec sighed, "Those two will not last. We are going to have to unplug the phones when we get home." Demetri chuckled and approached his side, holding out his hand to help him up. "Thank you." Alec kissed his taller mate's lips, and then led the way to the front of the house to wait for the children.

Draco, Harrison, and Jacob were all packed and ready when they arrived at the front door. Jasper stood at the base of the stairs giving Harrison a kiss on the head and saying his final goodbyes. Harrison then ran to door to stand next Jacob and Draco, talking about what they were going to do when they got to Jacob's house. Edward was trying to coerce a hug out of Draco, and failing.

Demetri gathered all the children's bags and headed over to their 2012 Subaru Outback while Alec took both Harrison and Jacob's hands to guide them into the vehicle. Draco opened his door on his own and hopped into the car. When all the kids were settled in the back seat, Demetri stepped into the driver's seat and Alec got into the passenger's side before taking off to Alec, Demetri, and Jacob's house.

 


	11. Chapter 11

When they arrived at the house Demetri took all of the bags into the living room, the kids trailing behind him. He set the bags down and went about setting up the living room for the kids to set up their sleepover in. Jacob's room was cozy and cluttered with knick-knacks, so Alec and Demetri decided that it would be more fun for the children if they were able to sprawl their own makeshift campsite over the entirety of the living room.

Though there was a large spare room upstairs, Jacob had claimed the smaller room for his own in reminder of the bedroom that he had when his parents were still alive. Jacob had explained to Alec and Demetri about him and his parents coming to Germany on vacation, but a drunk driver had hit their car on night when they were heading back to their hotel. He had been the only one to survive.

He had only been a little over two, but could already shift into a wolf. He had crawled out of the wreckage that had been the car and shifted so to take off running. Since he was merely a cub he did not garner any attention, appearing at a glance a stray puppy.

Demetri had found him three blocks away several hours later. Jacob had mentioned that his instincts had urged him to stay in the area, and he was glad that he did.

Alec moved into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner as it was approaching five in the evening by the time they had gotten back to the house. Alec had a surprise meal in mind, evident in the way that he kept kicking Demetri out of the kitchen. Demetri was pouting due to the fact that he was not allowed to help, and so simply moved to the living room to play board games with the kids.

An hour later, Alec announced that dinner was ready. Jacob instantly jumped up and ran into the dining room, Draco and Harrison following to see what his excitement was about. On the table the food was laid out: homemade pizza, bread sticks smothered with cheese, and the promise of ice cream. Jacob was already seated in a chair with a slice of pizza and a couple of breadsticks on his plate, a breadstick already stuffed into his mouth. Picking a chair and grabbing food for their plates, it only took until they had tried the food for them to exclaim in adoration. The food was delicious, and they did not want to leave.

"Can we move in with you, please?" they whined, not moving far from what they were eating.

Alec laughed and answered, "No, you have to go back home to Edward and Jasper."

After everyone was full and had finished their bowls of ice cream Alec cleaned up and put the leftovers away, which amounted to just a few breadsticks. Demetri and the children settled down to watch a movie, and once he finished Alec joined them. The kids were spread out all over the floor, Demetri lounging across the loveseat. Alec decided to join Jacob on the floor, the boy immediately cuddling up to his side.

Once the movie ended it had reached nine, and so the children were hustled to change into their pajamas and were tucked into their makeshift beds, either on one of the couches or the floor. Everyone was given a hug and/or kiss, and then Alec and Demetri retreated up to their bedroom. Alec went to their shelf of movies to pick something to watch while Demetri picked up the book he had set down the other day. They arranged themselves comfortably on their bed for the night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When morning came Alec snuck downstairs to make breakfast. Demetri went downstairs later to wake up the kids but they were already stirring to the enticing smell of the food. Alec set the breakfast and plates on the table and the children dug in, too groggy to bother to remember their manners. When all of the food was gone and Alec had cleaned up once again, Alec's cell phone went off. He answered, "Hello… Yes, I understand… Alright, I will be there soon."

He turned to Demetri. "I have to go to work; a lot of people have called in sick and so they are calling in part-time workers until some full-timers' shifts start up." He changed into his work clothes, grabbed his keys for his 2011 Mercury Mariner, hugged and kissed Demetri and Jacob, gave hugs to Draco and Harrison and then set off for work.

Demetri got the kids changed and packed into the Outback with their bags, then headed to the Cullen's house. When they arrived, Draco and Harrison barely had the chance to enter through the doorway before Edward and Jasper were on them. They wrapped them up in their arms, smothered them with kisses, and repeated how much they had missed them. Just twenty hours without them had felt like hell.

When Harrison and Draco had left, Jasper had gone to Harrison's room, grabbed one of his stuffed teddies and cuddled with it. Edward on the other hand made it to Draco's room and into his bed and dazed out. Edward then thought of ways to get Draco to forgive him when he came back.

Jasper and Edward had both stayed like that for two hours before they got up. Jasper headed to the his room and grabbed a book or two to get lost in before it set in that Harrison was not going to be so close to him tonight. Edward crawled out of Draco's bed and decided he was going to write some music for Draco but did not want to leave his smell behind. It was the only thing that made him happy. He could not get a simple hug from him, but when he went hunting he had not thought about the promise. Now he has to deal with this for who knows how long before Draco comes back.

Jasper had gone through four books a trip to the library before he thought about cleaning the house. He cleaned the house top to bottom and got every corner and by time he was done you could see your face everywhere it was so shiny. (Kit: Shiny things *smiles*. Demetri: *smacks Kit*. Kit: What meanie. Demetri: back to the story. Kit: *pouts* fine)

Edward had gone through a forest's worth of paper before finding the right piece to play. (Kit: *glares at Edward for the forest he killed* you could not type could you. Edward: Nope)

When he did it took an hour just to start before he went through it the first time. Thirty minutes later he could go through the whole thing without pause. When he stepped out of his piano room he almost slipped. (Edward: you did that on purpose. Kit: *smiles* yes I did, that for the forest you killed)

Jasper looks over at Edward. "Edward, I miss him."

"I know how you feel. Let's go buy them some gifts." Edward tried to walk without slipping on the floor, but fell right when he got to the garage door he slipped and slid into the garage.

(Edward: HEY! Are you going to be doing this the whole time? Kit: *smiles* yes I am going to try.) Jasper walked without slipping or sliding to the garage. The got into one of their cars and drove to mall. Lucky for them it was one of the malls that is open 24/7. Jasper and Edward walked into toys r us. Jasper took off to the stuff animals' part of it, Edward to toys part. By the time they were done and head them driver it has soon as they could in morning. It was three in morning, the people working kept asking how they could look so awake at this time. They left without answering and drove back to the house. Jasper had Edward stop at the 24/7 pet store on the home. Jasper walked in and was walking over to the cats before he saw a baby snow white owl. He took it to the front and paid for it and everything. He took it out to car and put it in the back seat. Edward decide to get Draco a pet as well. He went over the dogs and saw a husky puppy that was white and black and got it, along with everything it would need.

Once they finally got home it was five in morning. Alice helped Jasper set up the owl in Harrison room with the name Hedwig on its feed dowel. After everything was set Alice and Jasper went to help Edward set up the puppy's things.

When they were done they still could think of nothing else do. Edward and Jasper sat in the living moping. Alice got tired of them moping by ten, so she dragged them upstairs to be her models for some new clothes she was making. When it was twelve and they heard the door open, Jasper and Edward took off downstairs to see their mates. Jasper was never happier to have Harrison in his arms then at that moment. Edward was just happy to have Draco in arms at all. (Edward: Thank you Kit. Kit: *smiles* your welcome)

Jacob and Demetri came in, Demetri holding the kids' bags. "Yes your kids were good. You're welcome. I wouldn't mind having them over again. I'll leave the bags at the door." Demetri said with scrams in his voice. Then he picked up Jacob after he said goodbye to Harrison and Draco.

Once Demetri and Jacob were gone, Jasper picked up Harrison's bag and, with Harrison still in his arms, took them upstairs to see his new pet and stuffed animals. Harrison squealed when he was put down and ran straight to the owl. "Thank you so much, Jasper." Harrison turned around and smiled. That add Jasper’s day for being the one that put  it there, next to having Harrison in his arms.

Edward picked up Draco's bag and followed Draco to his room after telling him his forgive me gift was in his room. Draco stopped when he saw the husky then ran to pet it. Edward thought it was a job well done when Draco hugged him and said, "I forgive you, but do not do it again." Edward made mental notes all over his brain not to. (Kit: *laughs* I might do it again just to see you act this way again. Edward: Please do not please *begging* Kit: we will see)

**_*Few hours later with Demetri and Jacob*_ **

To Demetri something was off really, really off. He tried to call and text Alec but he was not answering. He never did that. His worst nightmare came true when he got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello."

"I have your husband. If you want to see him again bring a million dollars to ****** (Kit: can't think of place. Dormouse: couldn't find anything) at midnight. "

Then the person hung up. Demetri call Aro who agreed to let him kill anyone. Jacob came up to him at eight and asked where Alec was. "Do not worry he will be back when you wake up." Demetri was trying to wait till eleven before going to track down the person who mate-napped their mate. Once Jacob was asleep, believing that Alec was going to be there when he woke up, Demetri called Alice to watch Jacob once she got there. He could not wait till eleven so he took off at 9:30.

He tracked down Alec and saw that it was another vampire who did it. A new one at that, which explains why the person wanted a million dollars. Too bad they did not know who they were really dealing with. Demetri waited a few seconds before going in and ripping off the new vampire's head of and starting a fire and burning it in its place. He went over to Alec and took of the metal, rocks and holy water made thing that was around Alec, he took out the gad that was in his month. "Took you a long time, but I was enjoy messing with the vampire head."

"Sorry, love had to wait for Jacob to sleep. You do not want our little one to worry do you?" Kiss him on his lips.

"No, never want him to worry." Take off to house to see their little mate. Demetri following him back to their home.

Once they got home they shooed Alice out of the house. Alec picked up Jacob and moved him to Demetri and his bed. Demetri and Alec curled around him and just laid their listen to his heartbeat.

**_*Over at the Cullen's house*_ **

Jasper had Harrison asleep on chest, his arms wrapped around and the window open for when Hedwig wanted to come back.

Edward was curled up around Draco and a new husky named Eco at their feet.


	12. Chapter 12

**_*One month later*_ **

There was light thump at front door. Alice opened it to see a crying four year old on the doorstep that clung to her like a lifeline. Finally I have my mate, she thought has she picked him up and sat down on couch to comfort him.

Alice sat down on a couch with a four year old Neville. He did not stop crying until he was seated in her lap, snuggled to her torso, and heard her singing. Neville then fell fast asleep.

**_A year ago, with Neville_ **

Before Dumbledore was killed, he had called for Neville. He had engineered it so that Neville's magic would explode, hoping that he would de-age and remain near Draco and Harry so as to bring them back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore did not factor in that when someone's magic explodes there is no guarantee that they will live, or (in the rare case they do de-age) will remember their old life until they are 16 or 17. What Dumbledore also did not consider is that if their mates are vampires, and they are male, they will stop aging a year before the age that their mate was turned, or, if they are female, a year after.

Dumbledore and his greed for power also forgot that if they have a bloodline trait specific to their family that they will inherit it just before they are turned or when they get their memories back.

**_With the Cullen family, present_ **

Rosalie came in when she heard the crying stop to see what was going on. "What is with this family having their mates being children? How do I get Emmett turned into a baby?" she joked with Alice. An indignant 'Hey' sounded from upstairs and then Emmett ran to stop in front of her.

"You love me as I am, and you know it," Emmett stated with a pout.

Rosalie gave Emmett a kiss before shooing him out of the room, saying, "Yes, I do – now go find a game to play. Alice and I are having some girl time." Emmett ran from their 'girl time' as Rosalie sat down beside Alice, looking down at her mate. "He is cute."

Alice smiled, and kissed his head. "Yes, he is."

When Esme arrived home from work an hour later to see four kids awake and playing, seven young adults standing around and watching the children, two pets dashing around, and an exhausted husband just home from work in the living room, the first thing she said was, "Is our family done growing yet?"

Carlisle approached to give her a kiss. "I would not ask that question, Esme, you do not know what could happen," he said with a smile. Once everyone was seated in the living room, he proposed the options, "Okay, so we can move into a bigger house, or can stay in Germany for another year."

Harrison heard the question and walked over to tug at Carlisle's shirt. Carlisle looked down at him with a smile and said, "Yes?"

"Can Jacob's family live with us?"

Carlisle blinked and answered, "You would have to ask Uncle Alec and Uncle Demetri, but I believe it is fine with us."

Harrison ran over to them, who were seated on the other side of the living room, and asked. Alec answered, "I think it was assumed to be that way, dear. With Uncle Dem and Jacob never leaving me alone unless a member of your family is around, I think it was planned without you asking." It was true; once Jacob learned about the kidnapping he had not left Alec's side. Alec pulled Harrison up onto couch beside him, Demetri already seated on his other side. Jasper got up and removed Harrison and sat on Alec's left side with Harrison in his lap. Harrison smiled at this arrangement and cuddled into Jasper's chest.

"I will take that as a 'yes' for moving from Harrison and Jasper," Carlisle concluded, everyone in the family knowing that when Harrison decided something that Jasper would agree with him. The only exceptions to this were when it was not possible, or it was just impractical at the time.

Emmett spoke up then, "I want a new start, so I am up for moving." Rosalie agreed. College was not working for her right now – the German men could not stop staring at her.

Alice, with Neville in her lap, wore a dazed look before smiling and adding, "Two more for moving."

"If Alice has seen it, I agree with moving," Edward said. Draco looked up from Edward's right side then said his favorite word, 'mine,' and cuddled up to him. "Make that two who agree," Edward corrected, wrapping his arm around Draco.

Demetri turned to Alec, who looked at Jacob. "Jacob, feel like moving to someplace new?" Jacob was getting sleepy but was still awake enough to comprehend the conversation and question directed at him. He nodded his head against Alec's chest with his arms wrapped around his waist, Alec's arms around Jacob in turn. "I guess that is three more for moving." Alec placed a kiss on Jacob head. "Go to sleep, love; Demetri will make sure that I am still here when you wake up."

"Yes, I promise I will look after him," Demetri confirmed. Jacob let himself relax and fall asleep after another kiss on his head from Demetri.

Carlisle looked at Esme. "Well, dear, what do you want?"

"You do not have to ask me, dear, the family wants to move – so we move. I have someone who can take over my flower shop and we can just make another flower shop wherever we move to," Esme reassured.

"Which is the next question: where are we moving to?" asked Edward, with a now sleeping Draco at his side. He carefully moved him onto his lap so that he could sleep more comfortably.

"I was hoping to take a trip to Romania before we leave Europe," Jasper said. That resulted in a thoughtful look on Carlisle's face.

"What do the rest of you think of Romania?" Carlisle asked.

"It is has good history."

"It is a pretty place."

Many positive answers.

"I guess we can just drive from here to Romania, and have movers bring our things to the new houses that we choose over there," Esme said. "I feel like having a family road trip," she explained with a smile.

Jasper started, "We have to drive through Hungry then, see some of the death camps and concentration camps, and let's not forget the castles-" Alec placed his hand gently over his mouth.

"We will do that, but we have to be in Romania by a date – do not forget that," Alec reminded.

Carlisle suggested, "If we let the movers have the key to house, or have a fellow vampire we trust have the key and watch over the movers' actions with our belongings, we can take as long as we want."

Alec said, "Jane can do it. She has been trying to find a reason to get out of Volturi for a while now."

"I guess we are good then. Now, how should we get to Romania from Germany?"

Alec removed his hand from Jasper lips and instantly Jasper explained, "There are two ways: A, the short way, through Germany, Austria, Hungary, and then Romania; or B, the longer way, through Germany, Poland, Slovakia, Hungary, and then Romania."

Alec, Demetri, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie answered the former choice immediately. For the Cullen women, the choice was based on the shopping in Austria. For Alec and Demetri they simply wanted the quicker route.

Emmett really wanted to vote for the longer route, but decided that he liked where he spent his nights and so said, "A."

Edward thought for a few minutes before deciding that Draco likes to shop and that he could watch Draco's face light up in the malls of Austria. "A," he answered.

Carlisle laughed and said, "I guess we are going the short way. Pack up; we are leaving in three weeks to start our road trip."

"That means everything needs to be planned out as well, everyone," Esme noted.

Everyone headed out of the living room to prepare.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything was planned out fully within two weeks. They found a house with a pool, a hot tub, a greenhouse, and several fireplaces inside. Alice learned the Neville was a natural with plants, and he would often run off with Esme, taking any chance he could so to be around plants. Alice felt a little jealous of the attention given to the plants, but when she sees his eyes light up with happiness she forgets it.

Alec and Carlisle had gotten jobs at a hospital in the city they had chosen to live in, being sure to tell them that they could not start until a month later. The hospital allowed them to start working once they had arrived and settled in.

With four kids to look after during the road trip, and with it being winter, the day before they were to leave the family packed warm clothes, blankets, toys, movies, water bottles, and snacks into the three cars with children. Both houses were sold and Esme's flower shop was given a new owner. They also took care to map out where they could stop to feed and the shifts for watching the kids.

They left most of the planning of where they were going to stop to Jasper and Rosalie. With Rosalie focused on the shopping and Jasper on the historical sites, there ended up being ten stops at malls and fifteen at tourist attractions. Alec and Esme were the ones to choose and book the hotels and work out the timeframe for each of the trip's stops.

When it was to time to leave they piled into their respective cars. The two pets were in Carlisle and Esme's car, leading the way during the road trip. The only sound in the car was laughter: Esme's laughter at Echo, who kept jumping into the front seats of the car to be petted; and Carlisle's laughter at the picture they made.

Alice's car was second with Neville in the backseat, a plant is his lap. It was a honey-colored tulip. When asked why he wanted to take it with him, he would simply glance at Alice before looking away. That was all that was needed for them to agree and let him keep it with him. The sounds in the car were a Winnie the Pooh CD playing and Neville's calm heartbeat.

Alec and Demetri were the next car in line. Jacob was out of his seat trying to climb into Alec's lap up front, but Alec moved into the backseat with him instead so that he would not get hurt. I am evidently the female in this threesome, he thought. Gazing down at Jacob, he decided he did not mind. He liked to take care of his mates, and cooking was not all that bad either. The kitchen was his place to relax and think, as was the rest of the house when he was cleaning.

The sound of Jacob's heartbeat and a Black Veil Brides CD on repeat were the only sounds in the car. They learned that Jacob liked them when he heard them on a rock station once and begged Alec and Demetri to get their CD for him. They really need to learn how to ignore the puppy-dog eyes that Jacob turned on them.

Edward and Jasper's car followed. Draco and Harrison were in the backseat, having learned to stay in their seats during car rides. It was easier to get them to remain in their seats once Edward and Jasper learned about the miracle that was Spongebob Squarepants. They spent a week hunting down all of the DVDs of the series. The episodes and the sound of their little mates' heartbeats made the drive peaceful.

The last car in line was Emmett and Rosalie's, and without a pet or any children in their car they were able to blast music and converse about inappropriate topics.

They were two hours into the trip before they pulled into a gas station to let the kids go to the bathroom and fill the cars' tanks. Alec and Jasper followed the children to the bathroom. Alec saw a guy eyeing Jacob like a piece of candy, so used his power to paralyze him and cause him to black out for a few seconds.

Approaching him, Alec innocently asks, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I suddenly couldn't move and then blacked out," he explained.

Alec advised going to a hospital and getting checked out. After the man left, Alec and Jasper helped the kids wash their hands and pile back into the cars.

When they pulled over again they had arrived at their first hotel. Esme went to check the family in and get their room keys while everyone else continued on to park the cars and unload the suitcases. The hotel was impressive, with an indoor pool and hot tub. With the family checked in, Esme called for everyone to come inside. When Carlisle entered he saw a man eyeing his wife, and so walked over to Esme, wrapped his arm around her waist, and greeted her with a kiss. Peripherally, he saw the man leave. He smiled down at her and asked what floor they were on.

"The second," she answered. They all walked up a level and she took out the key cards and explained their room assignments. "Emmett and Rosalie, you have room 211." Emmett took the key and gives his mother figure a hug before following Rosalie down the hall.

"Alice and Neville, you have 212." Neville took the key and give Esme a hug as well. "Alec, Demetri, and Jacob, your room is 214, next to Alice and Neville." Jacob grabbed the key and hugged Esme. "Edward and Draco, you have 216." Draco took the key and gave a hug to Esme too. "Jasper, you and Harrison have room 215." Harrison took the key and copied the others' actions.

Once everyone was settled in their rooms, Esme finished with, "And we are in room 213." Carlisle and Esme entered their room to put the owl cage beside the window and Echo's bed at the foot of their bed, and the pets' bowls on the floor of the bathroom.

The next morning, while Esme was in the bathroom, Carlisle let everyone into the room. The instant she was out they all yelled, "Happy birthday, Esme!"

"Thank you, everyone," she replied with a laugh. She was hugged by everyone, and then kissed by Carlisle.

"We have a trip to the mall and the pools to ourselves from seven to closing. We arranged the day like this just for you," Rosalie explained.

The trip to the mall was exciting and interesting. For the first time since the children came into their lives, they wanted to spend today with Esme. Esme had the kids following her like stray pups. Even Neville, not wanting to be left out, followed along. Whenever anyone paid for something, they had them send it to the new house so they would still have room in the cars. If it was a toy that one of the children wanted to play with in the car, then it had to be small and able to fit into one of the small shopping bags.

Alice and Rosalie separated from the group an hour later to do some shopping on their own, with Demetri and Emmett departing to look at cars a few minutes after them. Alec and Esme talked the kids into staying with Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper; while the two of them went in to browse the kitchen store. They felt that it was not safe for the children.

"How does it feel having the kids following you around, Esme?" Alec asked as he looked critically at a knife.

"It feels nice, but I would not want all of them doing it every day," Esme responded while observing a frying pan.

"Really? The family said that you love kids almost as much as Rosalie," Alec retorted in surprise, turning to look at her.

"I was talking specifically about them following me around. I do love taking care of them," Esme explained with a smile.

"I know what you mean," Alec said, smiling as well.

It was approaching lunch time, so the family reconvened in the food court and had the kids select what they wanted to eat. When they got their meals, they spread out over a few tables and talked with one another. Over the speaker, the song 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada began to play, causing the girls and Alec to laugh. The others all looked confused and asked what they were laughing at, but they were ignored.

When they had all finished with their lunches, the girls and Alec left with a kiss to their men and headed for the music store. Demetri, Edward, and Jasper just ushered the children into the preschool game area and let them play, Carlisle and Emmett following.

Carlisle, Demetri, and Emmett started to wonder about why the Cascada song was so amusing to their partners. After half an hour of debating Jasper took pity on them and explained, "It is because even as vampires they can feel those emotions and feelings when their mates touch them." They all had a look of realization after that.

"What about the rest of them, Jasper?" Edward asked, casting a look over at the kids in the ball pit.

"When they reach teenage years they should," Jasper replied, gazing at Harrison.

"Those four are going to be confused when they are older, are they not? Three of them have magic, and one can change form. They also have their mates already," Demetri stated.

"I found a book on the results of those whose magic has exploded – it is very rare. Neville will turn into a vampire at 21, Draco at 16, and Harrison at 19, because of the age that you all have been turned. They usually remember their previous memories between the ages of 16 and 17. Jacob, on other hand, will have to be turned by either Alec or you, Demetri. Since he is a shifter he will only age until he is 17, as long as he continues to shift. You are going to have to talk to him and let him make the choice," Carlisle detailed.

"I will discuss it with Alec when Jacob is asleep tonight," Demetri responded, looking over to Jacob.

"So because I was turned at 17, Draco will be a vampire at 16," Edward muttered.

“Yes, I am sorry, Edward, but that was when you died," Carlisle retorted.

"I know I just do not want Draco to be mad at me when it happens. It is my fault," Edward explained.

"I think Draco will be fine with it, or are you forgetting how much Draco loves his appearance?" Demetri reminded Edward.

"I am happy; I would have hated to hurt my mate if I had to change him," Jasper said. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? I was already planning on changing him when he was 19, or 21, or whatever age he picked to be changed at. I was planning on asking him when he was 18 what age he would like to be changed," Jasper defended.

"You were already thinking of this?" Edward asked.

"Remember the sleepover they had at Demetri's house?" Edward nodded. "I was thinking of it then."

The three women and Alec approached them then. "Time to go back to the hotel! We only have an hour and half to feed the kids and change into swimming clothes before we get the pool at seven."

The children ran up to them all then. "I'm hungry," was the echoed sentiment.

The adults laughed and headed out of the mall to McDonald's, bought the kids happy meals and let them play in the play area. At six thirty they herded them into the cars and went back to the hotel to change and go swimming. The family met in the pool area just as the last person was forced to leave. They checked in and were left alone.

Emmett cannon-balled in, Jacob copying him. The women and Alec ambled over to the hot tub with Neville tailing them, sitting on Alice's lap once they were all in. Jacob, seeing this scene, got out of the pool and went over to the hot tub to sit beside Alec. Carlisle joined them, sitting next to Esme.

Demetri cannon-balled in after Jacob had left the pool, and started a splashing fight with Emmett, Edward and Jasper jumping in and joining them. Draco and Harrison joined in on the fight after jumping into the pool as well.

 

Once the fight calmed down they swam laps around the pool. Alice and Neville left at eight because Neville was starting to fall asleep on her since he did not have his afternoon nap. At nine, Edward and Draco, Jasper and Harrison, and Alec and Jacob left. At 9:30 Emmett was dragged out by Rosalie, and Demetri headed up as well, beginning to miss his mates.

 

At ten to ten Carlisle and Esme left the pool to go back up to their room for some alone time. When they got to their room there were presents from their children for Esme.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been five days since they started their road trip, and half of what they had planned had been seen to. They had just arrived in Hungary when Draco and Harrison started to say that they were hungry themselves – they had just run out of snacks for them. Jasper texted Esme to tell her that they needed to pull over at a rest stop to grab some snacks for the kids, and Esme replied that the next stop was within five minutes. Jasper told Edward, then turned and told the kids in the back. Jasper noticed Harrison seemed off and planned to ask him what was wrong when they stopped.

When they came to the rest stop, Jacob took off into the bathroom, dragging Alec with him, Neville following behind to go also. Jasper took Draco and Harrison into the store to buy drinks and snacks; everyone else stayed with the cars or filled them up. When they began to hear snoring they looked over to Carlisle's car and saw that Echo was twitching while in a dream and snoring. Everyone chuckled or laughed at the sight.

"Who knew dogs snored?" Emmett wondered, laughing. (Kit: I know cats can snore but not dogs *shurgs*)

Inside, Edward felt something throw itself at his leg and attach to him. "Mine." He smiled and did not have to look down to know who it was. "Mine," was restated, with increased possessiveness. He looked down to see Draco glaring at a couple of women who were staring at him. "He is mine and will never be yours – so stop looking at him."

Edward picked up the bag of snacks he was holding and picked up Draco, letting him wrap his arms determinedly around his neck. What surprised him was when Draco kissed the corner of his lips. He reassured the child, "Yes, Draco, I am yours now and forever. Do not forget that." Edward had already fueled up the car so it was parked in front of the store. He opened the door to Draco's seat and sat down on it with Draco on his lap, letting the wind wrap around them and flow in and out of the car. "No one is going to steal me from you, but they might try to steal you from me. Are you going to let them?"

"No! You are mine, and I am yours. I am not going to let someone else have you, and no one is going to steal me from you either," Draco replied firmly. He knew that Edward was his and that no one was ever going to have him but him.

Harrison on the other hand felt like something was going to happen. He also began to lose the feeling of safety that he had had ever since meeting Jasper. Then everything stopped moving.

The cars driving past outside froze, and even the clouds' progression over the sun stopped. Harrison walked over to Jasper to see that he was frozen. He ran outside to find Draco, spotting him trying to get Edward to move and failing. He looked like he was about cry. "Draco, what happened? No one's moving inside the store either –I'm scared."

"I don't know; help me get out of his hold. We should go check on Jacob and Neville – I don't think Edward's going anywhere right now…"Harrison helped Draco out of Edward's arms, pulling on his arms while Draco pushed off his chest. Once he was released, they ran into the bathroom to see Jacob freaking out and Neville crying. Harrison went to calm and reassure Neville while Draco approached Jacob.

Once Neville had stifled his sobs and relaxed, Harrison coaxed, "Let's help Jacob, Neville. We will fix this – we just have to figure out what's going on." The instant Harrison and Neville touched Jacob, the four were all connected and-

**_BANG_ **

**_Thump_ **

Where a four year old Neville used to be now laid an unconscious fourteen year old boy of the same appearance but with shoulder length hair. He was sprawled across another unconscious fourteen year old boy with black hair, though its length looked as though it would fall to the middle of his back. The one that looked to be the tallest and had the darkest skin of the four appeared to be an aged Jacob. Alongside him was another boy of the same age who resembled Harrison, and his hair appeared to have grown down past his waist. The lone fifteen year-old had fair blond hair that fell to his jaw, and was lying on Harrison's chest.

Draco, Harrison, and Neville's magic began to slowly to calm down from their transformation, Jacob having been included because he had been touching Neville when time had stilled. When all three had touched Jacob their magic was shared and they all aged; their magic recovered and hoarded so much so that they could age themselves for their mates.

When time unfroze, Edward blinked in confusion. One second he had Draco seated on his lap and the next Draco was nowhere to be seen. A scream came from inside the store and he rushed in, Jasper having joined him. One moment Harrison was right in front of him and then he was gone.

Alec had unfrozen to see four teenage boys who looked like Draco, Harrison, Jacob, and Neville, with the younger Jacob and Neville that he had been watching nowhere to be seen. He noticed though that the teen that looked like Jacob was wearing a necklace with a wolf and two bats hung on it, which he and Demetri had given Jacob. That, the resemblance and his scent forced him to conclude that the fourteen year old was Jacob.

That was what caused him to scream, and Edward and Jasper crashed in. A few seconds later and the whole family was crowded around the prone forms of the boys. Demetri stood next to him, and Alec pointed to Jacob. "That is definitely Jacob, but he looks to have aged ten years."

Edward circled the group so he could pick up the teenaged Draco. He did not have trouble identifying him due to the difference of his hair in addition to his scent. He carried him outside the bathroom and set him down at the base of the wall of the hallway; he hoped that he would wake up soon. Jasper appeared a moment later with Harrison and gently propped him up against the wall as well.

Alice had Emmett carry Neville over to her outside, then placed his head in her lap. Demetri had lifted Jacob into his arms and brought him into the hall with the others, Alec following closely behind. Alec sat down with Demetri and laid Jacob in between them, his head on Alec's lap.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were left to hover around them with the hope that they would wake up soon.

An hour later and Alec's worry was starting to get the best of him. Demetri had played with Jacob ears for a time, which had always woken him before. So Alec leaned down and said that he loved him, then did something he thought he would do much later –kissed Jacob on the lips. Jacob responded immediately and Alec pulled back with a smile. Jacob's eyes opened and grinned back, then looked to see Demetri and pulled him down for a kiss also, greeting afterwards, "Hey." Alec and Demetri chuckled.

Jasper saw what had happened and leaned down to kiss Harrison. He was kissed back, and Jasper pulled back to see the gem-green eyes that he yearned to see. "Welcome back to life, love," Jasper whispered, and Harrison smiled and pulled him back into the kiss before responding, "Good to be back."

Edward did not want their first kiss to be this way, but he wanted Draco awake. He kissed Draco's lips and was awarded with a very enthusiastic kiss back. He pulled back for a second to smile at Draco's opened eyes, then was pulled forward again by the arms that Draco had wound around the back of his neck. "You can look at me later – kiss me now," he commanded.

Alice was nervous but did it anyway to wake her mate up. Once her lips touched Neville's she was flipped over and kissed fiercely. She pulled back long enough to squeal, "You're awake!" before she was pulled back into the kiss.

Once they had all had enough of kissing each other, for now, they realized that they had to go shopping for teenaged clothing. Everyone headed back to their cars. In Draco, Edward, Harrison, and Jasper's car, Jasper and Harrison took the backseat while Draco and Edward took the front. With Alec, Demetri, and Jacob, Alec was pulled into the back while Demetri drove. Halfway through the drive to the next hotel and the mall trip, Alec moved into the front to take the wheel and Demetri shifted into the back.


	15. Chapter 15

Shopping was a fun time. Jacob was as overprotective as ever. If someone even looked at Demetri or Alec, he wrapped his arms around them and glared at the person. Alec would just laugh and keep looking at clothes for Jacob that he thought would look good on him. Demetri would roll his eyes and look at cut off shorts, for when Jacob would shift in his wolf form. Right now they had half of the cart full of clothes and shorts. Jacob was glaring at a woman who kept walking closer and closer to Alec. Jacob and wrap his arms protectively around Alec and pulled him close to his chest. "Why is she coming so close to us?" Jacob asked Alec.

"She might just becoming over to see if we need help with looking for something, or to ask if we would like the clothes to be taken up front while we keep shopping, Jacob." Alec said back laying back into Jacob chest.

The woman had reached them and smiled, "Do you need any help with anything?" Alec shook his head no. "They can I take the clothes you have now to the front while you keep shopping." Alec nodded his head yes and let her take the clothes up front.

Demetri had come back from trying on some clothes and put them in the chart. "What happened while I was gone?" He said when he saw how protective Jacob looked.

"Jacob was just being protective, thinking a woman who worked here would steal me." Alec said putting some shirts in the chart.

Edward was trying not to rip men heads off and stay close to Draco. Edward had kept an arm around Draco since they came in store. He was glaring every time someone thought of Draco in any way, innocent or not. Draco let it go and just put clothes in the cart, which had already been cleared out twice by a store clerk to the front. Edward let them go because the woman was just thinking of doing her job.

Draco was ok with Edward doing what he wanted until he glared at a little boy who was coming over to them. When the little boy came close to Draco, Draco got down on his knees and moved his hair to his shoulder, which he had put in a braid on the way to the mall. "Do you need some help little one."

The little boy pointed to his hair, "Can I touch your hair, and it looks very shiny and soft."

Draco blinked, picked up his braid and moved it toward the boy's hand a little, "Of course you can." Draco smiled gently. The boy gently touched and then pet the braid.

The boy heard his mother, "I have to go thank you very much." he said and ran off.

Draco got up. "See that, the boy was not going to do anything to me. Not alone, his too little to even want to steal me." He said has he looked up at Edward. "Remember I am yours." He kissed Edward then grabbed Edward's arm and returned it to his waist. "Now let finish shopping, I just saw this leather vest that I want."

Harrison and Jasper were laughing and staying within reach of each other. They picked out clothes that they thought would look good on Harrison and sometimes Jasper. Jasper only got protective when he felt lust coming from someone. He would get closer to Harrison and wrap his arms around Harrison's waist and lay his head on Harrison's shoulder. Harrison would look up at him, smile and kiss his lips.

Harrison had just found a jade-green leather vest and was going to try it on after telling Jasper where he was going. He step out of the dressing room to see how Jasper liked it and did not see him anywhere. "Where did he go?" He told the dress room watcher that he would be back and went to look for him. He went half way across the store when he saw Jacob, Alec and Demetri and went over to them. "Hey Jacob have you seen Jasper?"

"Sorry, Harr I have not seen him, I thought he was glued to your side." Jacob joked.

"Like you're not glued to either Alec or Demetri's lips." Harrison joke back, get a laugh out of Demetri and Alec. "What do you think of this vest?" He did a little snip for Jacob and stopped when he saw Jasper walking with his head down looking everywhere for him. He ran over to him and jump on him, wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Where did you go, I came out of dressing room and you were gone?" Harrison said upset.

Jasper, happy that he found Harrison, or that Harrison found him, just wrapped his arms around Harrison to keep him up, "I saw this cute shirt with an owl on it that look like Hedwig and went to get it for you. When I came back you were gone." Jasper said back and kissed Harrison who kissed back.

"Well now that you found each other again you can go back to your shopping, Harrison that vest looks nice." Jacob said, trying to get them to leave, so that he could have Alec and Demetri to himself again.

"Sure," Jasper said setting Harrison down on his feet again. Wrapping his arm around Harrison waist the two went back to dressing room. "Jacob was right that vest looks very nice on you. I also found something else you might like."

When they gotten back to dressing room, Jasper showed Harrison the shirt he found. Then picked up a snow white teddy bear with a jade eye and yellow eye to show Harrison, Harrison sequel and hugged it. "Thank you Jasper, Thank you, "Harrison kissed him.

Neville had it easy, all he had to do was follow Alice around and keep his arms around her waist, kiss her when a man got too close for his liking. Every time he was pushed into a dressing room he made her promise to stay close.

When a little girl came by looking ready to cry, he knelt down to talk to her. "What is wrong?"

She sniffed, "I cannot find Daddy."

Neville got up and held out his hand. "Let's go find Daddy then. Show me where you last saw him." Neville waved to Alice to get her attention, "Stay around here Alice ok, I am going to find this girls Dad."

She smiled and said, "Try shoes."

Neville nodded and let the girl lead the way to the last place she saw daddy. When they got to suits, Neville saw that it was across from shoes and that there was a worried looking man who look was looking all over. Neville pointed to him "Is that you're Daddy." The girl looked at where he was pointing and took off. Neville followed her.

The man had the girl wrapped up in his arms and was smiling when he saw Neville, "Thank you so much for find her and bring her back to me."

Neville smiled, "Just happy she is back with her family." Neville said and turned to go back to Alice.

When Alice saw Neville, she gave him a hug and reached up to give him a kiss. "You did well with the girl."

"Thank you," Neville gave her another kiss and wrapped his arms back around her waist.

Emmett was sitting in a chair while Rosalie tried on lots of outfits she found. Once she was done they went to the front to see the rest of family, minus Esme and Carlisle who were done and waiting for them. Rosalie paid for her clothes and had the extra sent to the new house. Draco, Harrison, Jacob and Neville were in new clothes. Draco and Harrison thought alike it seems because they were wearing the same vest but Draco's was silver and Harrison's was the jade-green. Jacob had gone to get his hair cut to just brush his shoulders, Alec was happy about that because he liked to pet and play with his hair. Neville had also gotten his cut but it was just below his chin.

Esme and Carlisle had come back from giving away the toys; they did not touch the teddies or stuffed animals. They knew that if they did they would have very upset teens on their hands. It seemed that even though they had just become teens, they still loved them, because they were given to them from their mates and family, that they had more meaning than the toys did. Alec had called Jane and told her to give away the toys but keep the teddies and stuffed animals.

On the way out of the mall, Harrison saw an ice rink and pulled Jasper to it. Draco had seen what Harrison was doing and pulled Edward along. Alec ,not wanting to Harrison or Draco to get hurt while around their mates, who hadn't eaten in a week, followed them. Jacob being Jacob followed Alec grabbing Demetri with him. Everyone else followed to see what was going on.

When they got in they saw five people. Two of them were dancing on the ice like a loving couple. The feminine one was being picked up and spun around but keeping a pretty pose. Harrison and Draco got a pair of skates, put them on and met the couple when the feminine one was put down.

"You did very well today, Juliet." The partner said, kissing Juliet.

"Thank you Romeo." Juliet said after the kiss.

Harrison and Draco came up to them after that. Juliet turned around to face them with Romeo's arms around his waist. Juliet looked over to see Hamlet and Macbeth having a lover's quarrel again. "Hamlet calm down or you will trip." Hamlet obeyed and said sorry but went over to Puck.

Harrison had reached the couple. "Can you teach us how you held the pose for so long."

Juliet blinked, not expecting that. "Sure, let's get away from those three first; Puck will help Hamlet get revenge on Macbeth." Juliet said, giving a kiss to Romeo before heading over to an unused corner of the rink.

Jasper and Edward were heading over to Harrison and Draco when Romeo stopped in front of them. "If our loves want to be alone to practice we will give them that, I will help you practice while our loves practice," Romeo lead the way to another corner away from their loves.

Alice was enjoying herself; she was spinning, jumping and doing figure eights in the ice, when she saw that Neville was having trouble getting used to it. She went over and let Neville lean on her to get used to the ice. Neville wrapped his arm around her waist to lean on her.

Alec was doing so well on the ice that it looked like he grew up on it. Demetri was taping it on his cell, smiling. Jacob was getting his skate on, and then went over to Alec. He held out his hand for him. Alec took it then they dancing, almost has while has Juliet and Romeo.

Rosalie and Esme were stacking and talking to each other, sometimes spin or jumping. While their loves were sitting talking, sometimes taping someone.

An hour later, everyone but Harrison, Draco, Edward and Jasper were off the ice and waiting for them. The couple and their friends had left ten minutes ago after giving their numbers to everyone, telling them to call and that they were also moving to Romania in two months after they finished here. Turns out even the same town, Harrison and Draco were happy to have such luck at meet these people. Everyone promised to keep in touch till then.

Harrison was spinning and laughing with Jasper near him, enjoying seeing his love so happy. Draco and Edward were playing tag when they heard a gasp from Harrison and saw him fall down.

Harrison had slipped on some ice that was very slick and fallen. He had cut his knee in the fall; Carlisle and Alec skated as fast as they could to him. Jasper knelt down next to him, trying not to think about the blood and focus on his mate being hurt. Harrison, trying not to focus on the pain wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck and hid his face in it. Carlisle and Alec came back with a first aid kit.

Draco took Edward off the ice to get him away from the blood, sat him down, put his feet on his lap, and had him take off his skates. It was to help him focus on him and not the smell of blood.

"Jasper, you need to let Harrison go and be with the family. You and Edward need to feed, you have not fed in a week. Being around Harrison now will not help that. Harrison make Jasper leave please." Carlisle asked as he took care of his knee. Alec had move to take Jasper's place when Harrison gently pushed Jasper away, knowing that Jasper will come back to him and that Carlisle was right.

"Do as Carlisle said Jasper. The sooner you feed the sooner you can be back with me." Harrison said as he kissed Jasper. Jasper got up and got off the ice rack, took off his shoes and grabbed Edward after he took off his shoes.

"We need to feed, the sooner we are done, the sooner we can get back to our mates." When the two were out of sight they took off to a nearby forest.

Harrison had wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, but rested his head on Alec's shoulder and watched Carlisle. Alec in returned used his power to take all of his pain away. Carlisle had finished and when he looked up, everyone but Alice, Neville, Draco, Jacob and Esme were gone. Jacob was pouting about Demetri having to leave to feed; understanding that he was still new the animal diet did not mean he had to like it.

Alec helped Harrison up and then picked him up in his arms to take back to others. When they got off the ice Alec sat Harrison next to Draco who hugged Harrison close to him and Harrison returned it. Alec took off Harrison's skates and put his regular ones back on him.

Harrison and Draco got a ride with Alec and Jacob back to the hotel room. They headed to their room. Harrison crawls on to his and Edward bed. While Draco got the remote for the TV then got in bed with Harrison. They were cuddled up and watching a movie not even watching the time. Trying not to think about how much time it will take before their mates back come to them.

Jacob and Alec just decided to have room service bring up some food for Jacob. Jacob was pouting about not have Alec's homemade food. He was ok with it when he got to cuddle with him, even if Demetri was not there, how much they both wished he was. While Jacob ate they talked about anything that came to mind. Trying not to about think about their third mate, and when he would return.

Alice and Neville went out to eat then went to the movie theater, enjoying time together before heading back to the hotel so that Neville could sleep.

When they got back to their room, Neville pulled Alice into bed with him and rested his head on her chest. "Stay with me."

Alice wrapped her arms around him, "Of course."

Carlisle and Esme visited every park they could find, enjoying time with each other. Talking about everything, and about how their family had changed in the past 24 hours.

They did not back to the hotel till 1 in morning.

Edward and Jasper came back to their room at midnight and saw their mates asleep, cuddled up together. Edward crawled in behind his mate and wrap an arm around him. Letting his power take him into his mate's dream. He saw it was of him and Draco.

Jasper got in behind his mate and wrap an arm around him. Harrison snuggled back into him. Jasper listened to his mate's heartbeat and felt how his emotions changed once Jasper had his arm around him. It went from contentment to happiness, peace and love. What Jasper was feeling himself.

Demetri come back at almost 1 in the morning. To see Jacob cuddled up to Alec, who was resting his head on Jacob chest, to hear his heartbeat. Demetri got in on the other side of Jacob and snuggled up to him. Jacob sighed and relaxed even more, with Demetri's scent there now. "Everything okay," Demetri said

"It is now." came the answer.

Demetri and Alec talked to each other for the rest of the night with Jacob between them, fitting almost perfectly; Jacob still has some growing to do, and it felt like there should be one more person sleeping in the middle of them. 


	16. Chapter 16

Rosalie and Emmett after hunting had gone to a 24 hour outdoor pool with a heated pool also there and swam around in it till 4 in morning, and then they left and headed back to the hotel. Once they got there they went to their room and dried off. Rosalie put a movie in and got on the bed. Emmett joined her and they cuddled and talked about what was planned later in the day.

Somehow Jacob, Harrison, and Draco got out of their rooms without their mates noticing, or if they did they did not say anything. They went downstairs to the restaurant that was in the hotel. Harrison and Draco ordered an omelet each while Jacob got two omelete, two hash browns, three sausages and two plates of French Toast. After Jacob finished his French toast Harrison and Draco order two more French toast plates.

While waiting for the their plates they talked about what they wanted to do when they got to Romanian, what grade they might be in for high school and what they are going to do to spend time with their mates.

When their breakfast came they ate and talked about how they thought their lives might turn out.

Demetri and Alec came out of their daze to see Jacob gone. His scent was about an hour old.

They heard a bang on the door and opened it to see a worried Jasper and Edward.

When Jasper and Edward came out of their daze, their mates were gone. Edward could not hear their thoughts at all. Jasper tried to calm him down, but Edward's emotions were out of control and it did not help that his emotions were in a similar state.

After five minutes Jasper got himself under control, grabbed Edward's arm and walked out the door. He dragged Edward over to Demetri, Alec and Jacob's room

Edward, realizing what was going, on banged on the door.

When the door opened Jasper and Edward were treated to a worried Demetri and Alec, "Demetri can you find our mates?"

Demetri remembered his tracking power and used it.

When the three mates finished breakfast they walked out and Harrison ran into another person. Harrison was able to save himself before falling. The other was not so lucky. The other was an Indian who looked to be thirteen, shorter than Harrison and his hair was down to mid-back and black as night. When he looked up his eyes were like milk chocolate. Jacob jumped when he got a good look at him but reached down to help him. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The boy that fell took Jacob's hand, "My name is Seth, and you do look like someone. What is your name?" He says has he was pulled up. Seth looked into Jacob's eyes and felt something pull at his heart.

"My name is Jacob, and this is Harrison" pointing to Harrison, "and Draco," pointing to Draco.

"Jacob, I know that name. Did you live in a place near Forks called La Push?" Seth said.

Jacob's eyes widen. "Yes I have, but no one else in my family has because I was adopted after my parents died in a car crash."

"You are Jacob Black. When we were little you were like my big brother." Seth said, and jumped Jacob in a hug.

Jacob hugged him back and smiled, "Yes I remember you now, what you are doing here."

Seth pulled but and opened his mouth to answer but at that time four worried mates came downstairs and rush to their mates. Seth when saw Demetri and Alec come he was pushed out of the way, he backed up and hit the wall. He looked at the three of them and realized that they were mates. When he looked at the other two with their mates, he realized what they were as well. He looked down at the floor and then up and headed to his room.

Jacob had looked up from his mates to see Seth gone. "Where did he go? Demetri the person that was hugging me, please find him for me, please." Jacob even used his puppy dog eyes for help.

Since Demetri met Jacob he had not been able to say no to him once. "Yes I will help but first why were you hugging him? Second, why you did leave without saying anything to us we were worried about you?"

"He's from my past, La Push past, and we were hungry." Jacob said

"Oh well follow me then," Demetri said, leading the way to Seth.

Edward had Draco all wrapped up in his arms so that Draco was not touching the floor. Draco in return wrapped his arms around Edward's neck.

"Edward you have nothing to worry about, I am still human and I do get hungry. Do not forget that I had a wolf with me." Draco said trying to get Edward to realize that he was safe.

"I know but I do not like that you left without saying anything." Edward said back.

"Now you realize how I felt when you left without saying anything." Draco said back and kissed Edward on the lips. "We should get packing we are leaving soon."

"You are right," Edward, wanting to keep Draco in his arms put an arm around Draco's shoulders and one arm under his knees.

Jasper had gently picked Harrison up and spun him around in the air. He was giggling and squealing. When Jasper made him calm down, Harrison wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck and gave him a kiss, which Jasper returned without thinking.

When they pulled apart Jasper said, "You left without saying anything and you did not leave a note."

"I was hungry and I did not want to disturb you but I was with Jacob and Draco."

"Next time please leave a note." Jasper said with a lot of begging in his voice.

"I will but I will tell you also, I do not like it when you worry about me so." Harrison said, well rubbing his nose against mate's nose.

"Alright well let's go pack." Gently taking Harrison and going to their room.

Seth's room turned out to be on the top floor, and they learned from Demetri that it was just him in the room.

Jacob knocked on the door and Seth opened it, looking like he has been crying. Jacob pushed the door open gently then wrapped Seth up in his arms. "Everything is going to be ok, I am here now." Jacob gently moved Seth to the bed and sat down on it then had Seth sit in his lap.

Alec had come into the room after Jacob and sensed how much Seth needed comfort and love. He felt another pull to love one more person and realized that if the three of them had Seth they would be complete. Alec sat down on Jacob's left side and rubbed comforting circles into Seth's back. "Jacob is right little one, everything going to be fine now."

Demetri was the last one to come in the room and went to Jacob's right side and sat down. This little one pulled at his heart a lot more than either Jacob or Alec did. Demetri gently felt Seth's head and gently pushed his head so that he could see into Seth's eyes. Demetri saw something in his eyes that just pulled more at his heart.

Seth felt himself imprint on Demetri like he had Jacob when he ran into him downstairs. He moved from Jacob's lap to Demetri's who let him and even helped him by gently pulling him into his lap. Seth cuddled up to Demetri's chest to show that he felt safe with him. Demetri had one thing to say, "I know this is very sudden and we just meet but would like to live with us in Romania?"

Seth eyes went wide and thought about everything that had happened. He was at La Push beach walking and he was four. Then time froze and his family was not moving and neither was anyone else. Then everything went black and he was in this hotel, fifteen, could feel his wolf more than when he was little, and to top everything off it was a day later. He left the room he was in to see where he was but ran into Jacob. He remembered Jacob's promise from when they were little.

He turned to look at the other man on the other side of Jacob. When he looked he was looking straight into Alec's eyes. It was another imprint. How can all this happen to him and all in three days? Seth had to ask, "How can I say yes when I do not even know your names?"

Alec reached over Jacob and pet Seth's head. "I am Alec, and I can stop people senses but I only use it on people who need it or people who need to rethink what they are doing. I will never do that to the people I love, I will only use my power on the people I love to stop the pain." When Alec finished, he leaned over Jacob, kissed Seth's head and when he pulled back he kissed Jacob's head also.

"You already know me Seth, I am Jacob and I have not come into my wolf just yet. Unlike you. Lucky." Jacob pouted but kissed Seth's head also.

"I am Demetri, and I can track people and animals. I would not try to run from myself so that means you can never run from me." Demetri hold on Seth became stronger and more needy. Demetri also kissed Seth's nose. "Now you know our names and what we can do. What do you say to living with us in Romania?"

Seth smiled at all three of them. "I am Seth, and I have my wolf like Jacob said. I also can imprint, that means that I have met my mate or in this case mates. I will always want to be near them and I cannot leave them. So my answer is yes," looking up at Demetri. "I will live with you in Romania." With that Seth had his first kiss with Demetri. Alec and Jacob smiled and joined the hug, squishing Seth in between them.

"Now that you are part of us, we have to pack everything because we still have a road trip to finish." Alec had said, giving Seth a kiss on the lips and one to Demetri before leaving.

"You two can say here and pick up whatever is in here, I will help Alec. We'll meet downstairs with the rest of the family." Jacob said kissing Demetri and Seth on the lips before following Alec.

Seth looked up at Demetri. "I do not think I have anything in here I just woke up here this morning."

Demetri smirked. "We can see if you have any clothes here, if not you can wear Alec's clothes till we get to Romania because our break is almost over, we have a week left." With that Demetri kissed Seth one more time before gently sliding out from under Seth and checking the room to find some clothes and a suitcase. "Looks like you do not have wear Alec's clothes. I was looking forward to seeing you in them too." Demetri packed the clothes into the suitcase.

Seth got up from the bed and helped Demetri pack the clothes. "Their no pajamas in here so I can still wear Alec's clothes or maybe yours for bed," Seth said flirting with Demetri. That got him another smirk and a kiss on the lips.

"That is fine with me; we better get downstairs to meet the family." Demetri said, zipping up the suitcase and giving Seth his hand to hold. They left the room and headed downstairs.

When they got downstairs the rest of the family already knew that they had a new member to the family and they were ready to welcome the new member with open arms. Rosalie wanted to protect him when she saw how shy he was around the rest of the family. Seth looked very nervous around everyone. The only thing that kept him from running was Demetri's hand.

Harrison moved from Jasper's side and went over to Seth. "Welcome to the family Seth." With a smile, and his arms open for a hug. Seth hesitated but a gentle push from Demetri had him walk into Harrison's arms. They hugged then Alice did the same. After getting a hug from everyone Seth end up back at Demetri's side and Seth wrapped his arms around Demetri's waist and hid his head in Demetri chest.

Jacob and Alec came back inside from taking their suitcases and Demetri's to their car. They walked in and saw how Seth was all curled into Demetri and came up to them and wrapped their arms around the two.

Alice spoke up then, "Why not just forget the rest of road trip and go to the house. We can start our new lives sooner and get comfortable in our home."

With agreement from everyone, they get into their cars, with their mates or family pet and headed to their new home in Romania.


	17. Chapter 17

Once they made it the house, the vampires took off to finish making the house homier but the five humans stayed outside and started to walk through the forest but stayed within the borders of the forest so their mates could get to them easily if they needed them. Harrison and Draco linked arms, and started talking about how they planned to dress when they went to school, what style they wanted to dress has. Jacob and Seth linked arms and started to talk about how they were going to prank their mates for not letting them help with the room. Neville just dazed out but stayed close the group to not get lost. Jacob and Seth started talking about having a camp out before school started, without Alec or Demetri, Harrison and Draco heard this, and turned around, "It sounds great, we should do that," Draco said, looking for a way to punish Edward for not letting him set up the room.

Harrison looked up at sky, and said, "It's almost night and it looks like we might not be able to go in the house yet. Why not get the speakers from car, put an iPod in and dance in the garden in the back that we saw?" Seth and Jacob took off to the cars, Neville took off to the garden and Draco and Harrison followed Neville.

When Seth and Jacob came into the garden, just when the stares to come out and Seth set it up, and the first song to come on was Escaped to the Stars by Cinema Bizarre. Jacob grabbed him, and started to dance with him, Harrison grabbed Draco and Neville and started dancing with them.

Alec was the first to look out and see what was happened before putting down the last stuffed wolf on Jacob's bed that he would share with Seth and ran out to the garden wanting to spend time with his mates. Demetri saw Alec leave and looked out to see his mates dancing. He put down the wolf he was holding and then ran out also.

Alec put his hand on Seth's shoulder, "May I have this dance?" he said, holding out his hand to Seth who happily took it. Before Jacob could think anything Demetri's hand came up and he took it also and started to dance with him.

Alice put the last plant in place and took off downstairs to dance with her mate, who saw her before she could do anything and left to dance with her.

Once everyone was downstairs and out dancing with their mates the family was having fun.

The school year started a week later and the humans were having fun with their mates keeping eyes on them. It was not till spring break that Draco was starting to sleep longer, the day after Edward noticed, Harrison and Neville started to sleep longer too. It was Friday during spring break that they did not wake up at all, their mates were laying next them on that day. When the clock hit noon, all three of them were lit up from a light within them. When it faded they all had white wings, Draco's had a hint with blue, Harrison's had a green and yellow/red hint, and Neville's were an earth green with some brown hint.

In Neville's room the plants started to grow. After his light faded, Alice kissed him and his eyes opened. They had a green hint in them, and he smiled. The plants in the room grew more and started to look more full and lively. After a few weeks Neville learned to control his power over plants.

In Draco room, the room started to have ice all over the place but it was like crystals. When Edward kissed him his eyes opened and they also looked like ice crystals. The crystals started to melt but they did not fall to floor they just evaporated in the air. After two weeks Draco could control his power and he could help Edward focus or block out people's voices in his head.

Harrison's room was full of light as though the sun was in the room but it was more of like fire. When Jasper kissed him and Harrison opened his eyes they had a yellow/red hint to them but not a vampire color. The fires in the room slowly faded into the air. Harrison only took one week to learn to control his fire, but it took another week to learn to able to help Jasper focus or block people's emotions with just holding his hand, or even just touching him.

Draco, Harrison, and Neville learned how to hide their wings the same day they got them.

Seth and Jacob were a little jealous but they could turn into giant wolves and run with their mates. Even if fairies could fly they were not fast enough to fly with them.

A year later all three of them had become immortal and looked like vampires but they all still had the same eye colors with little hints of yellow when they went hunting with their mates. Jacob and Seth have stopped aging at 17 for Jacob and 15 for Seth, they could not figure out why but Seth did not care because he liked to be young. They could still eat a lot much to the joy of Esme and Alec.

After five years the family moved to Forks, this little town about 20 to 25 miles outside of Seattle. There they had a run with one of Edward's singers, a girl name Bella, a year after they had been there. Draco almost turned her into a block ice when he saw her looking at Edward her first day at school. Draco held back but one day when the family was playing baseball in a field, she came out of the forest and talk to family but this group of three rogue vampires came out, the head vampire, smiled and asked if she was theirs.  They all said no together and they attacked leave her with little to no blood left in her body, a week later she was found in forest.

The report said she was attack by a wild animal. When the wolf pack from La Push caught wind of it they came to ask about it but they when learned what happened they just shrugged it off and said that they had to be out of forks in two years.


	18. Chapter 18

From -NoirxAnge Winner and only entry

-a few years later-

"Liam! Get back here, I'm going to kill you!" a shout came from the second level of the Cullem residence. A giggling blond child ran down the stairs and hid behind an amused Harrison.

"Now, what did you do this time?" he asked, laughing. The boy simply continued to dimple at him and attempted to hide into Harrison's back.

"Nothing Pa"

The adults exchanged looks and chuckled when a bronze-haired (formerly) teenager followed after Liam. Her formerly black Gothic dress was now a blinding neon yellow with purple dots, and her long hair was an electric blue. It was obviously not of her choice by the way she was glaring furiously at Liam. The teen tried to chase Liam, but was unsuccessful as he was pulled away by Jasper.

"Now, now Iris. I'm sure you have no need to beat your cousin up. No matter what he did. " Harrison added on, seeing that she was about to protest.

"But Uncle! Look at me!"

Iris was about to say more but relented when she realised that Harrison was not going to give her her way. Groaning, she pouted at Draco. "Daddy, won't you help me?"

Draco shook his head, shoulders shaking while he hid his laughter under his hand. Then, she gave puppy dog eyes to Edward,"Papa? "

Trapped, he started to look pleadingly at Draco. However, before Edward could say anything, Anthony came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Whazza matter… could hear you from above…" he slurred as he sat on Alice's lap. The five-year-old slung his arms around her neck and snuggled into her.

Yawning, another child crawled into the room. Her eyes were closed and her short brown hair bobbed behind her. In exasperation, Demetri sighed and picked her up. "Emilia. What did Daddy Alec say to you about crawling?" Emilia just drooled on him.

The argument continued on, when Iris slipped up and mentioned, "How am I going to meet Chris like this?" Liam just teased her and carried on to sing, "Iris and Chris sitting on a tree, KISSING!"

Giving chase, Iris pounced on Liam and attacked him with the tickles. Everyone just watched on amused, simply enjoying their time together.

Just so you know, this happened every day.

-THE END-

Iris- Draco and Edward's

Liam- Harrison and Jasper's

Anthony- Neville and Alice's

Emilia- Demetri, Alec, Jacob and Seth's

(Draco, Harrison and Neville can impregnate or be pregnant due to their powers while the foursome due to the wolves)


	19. possible spin-off/One Shots

I am thinking off adding a spin-off of this story, basally one-shots but I need your help

 

Reader: What do you mean Kit? What kind of help?

 

Thank you for asking, what I mean is, I need someone to be a second pair of eyes for drafts, and someone I can ask questions about, oh what they think about it, or if they have ideas for the spins-off.

 

If you want to be that person, leave a comment with your name that is one FanFiction, I will send you a PM on FanFiction. 

 

If you have a ideas but do not want that person, just leave me your ideas in a comment.


	20. Question

I am thinking about redoing this story, editing it,

 

my problem is that I cannot thinking of anything to do add, I would be cutting a lot of stuff out instead, so tell me what you think, and what you like to see added 

 

my main goal, is to make it long enough for this wonderful person I just met called Opalsong, to turn it into a podfic, I want to at least make her think about it possible being done by her. 


End file.
